See You In The Future
by WhispersInDaWind
Summary: When Madison Campbell got the chance to go to prom with Jeff Hardy, she thought they'd be 2gether 4ever. Then Stacy Keibler wants him back & Jeff breaks things off and breaks her heart. What will happen when they see each other 14 yrs later?
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer: The professional wrestlers used in this fan fiction story is the property of their respective federations. They own their own true personalities. The use of these individuals in my stories are strictly for entertainment purposes only. None of it is real. I make no profit from the use of these characters in my stories. It was written strictly for entertaining wrestling fans. I have sole ownership of the fictional characters and their stories throughout this story. Any resemblance and/or similarities to individuals living or deceased are strictly coincidental.  
  
Distribution: This story is the private property of LaShone Green, a.k.a. WhispersInDaWind. It may not be used in any manner, including hosting on a website or storyboard, without prior written consent from me, the author._  
  
**

**See You In The Future**

"Madison!" Amy shouted down the hall as Madison Campbell walked to the girl's locker room with a few of her fellow cheerleaders, Tonia, Trina, and Crystal.

"Yea?" Madison frowned as Amy approached her quickly.

"You seen Matt?"

"No, not since this morning. You going out later?" she asked as Amy rubbed the back of her neck.

"No. My new tattoo still hurts" she grumbled.

"Hey Amy!" Trish Stratus shouted from her locker.

"Hey Trish!" Amy grinned.

"You guys going to prom in a few weeks?" Trish smiled walking over to them.

"Maybe" Amy shrugged.

"Christian just asked me" Trish giggled.

"Great. You guys have dates and I don't" Madison pouted as she ran her hand through her jet-black hair.

"Maddy, John is so into you it's pitiful!" Amy fussed.

"Cena? Are you guys serious?" Madison laughed as Jeff Hardy walked past them and nodded at them as he headed to his locker.

"Earth to Madison!" Trish teased.

"Hey if it isn't Charlie's Angel's!" Trina taunted as she and her best friend Crystal leaned out the locker room door. They were both cheerleaders and were on their way to running the whole school. They were juniors and everyone was careful not to step on their toes.

"Hey Trina" Trish frowned.

"I hear you got Christian to ask you to the prom. There's still next year when we're seniors. I'll get him" Trina sneered.

"Yea, Chris Jericho is taking Trina. He's way more fun than Christian anyway!" Crystal said nudging Trina in the ribs.

"You know what Crystal? You're right! We'll leave early with Chris and Matt and really show them a good time" Trina said staring at Trish and Amy smugly.

"Matt? Matt Hardy?" Amy questioned as Matt came down the hall with a few of his football buddies.

"Hey, you guys seen Adam?" Matt asked staring at the frowns on the girl's faces.

"No" Madison finally answered as he stared back at them a few seconds before Trina stepped around them and hooked her arm through Matt's.

"Let's go talk about what we're wearing to the prom" Trina purred pulling him down the hallway as Amy stood there fuming.

"Umm, I'm heading to class," Trish said pulling Amy towards the stairs.

"She's such a bitch!" Crystal laughed.

"Crystal, that was mean of you two to do that!" Madison shouted.

"Hey! What's going on?" Tonia inquired walking out the locker room just as Madison and Crystal started to stare each other down.

"Maddy here is forgetting where she comes from! We're your friends now! Not Trish and Amy!" Crystal said angrily pushing past Madison and heading to class.

"You okay?" Tonia asked pulling her brown hair back into a ponytail.

"Yea, it's just hard being a cheerleader and being told who to hang with. I'm a sophomore now and I like hanging with everyone" Madison sighed.

"Hey, I feel you. Sorry Crystal and Trina are giving you such a hard time today but they're junior's and will run the school next year," Tonia said sadly.

"You going to the prom?" Madison asked walking over to her locker and trying to open her locker but it was sticking.

"Yea, I'm going with Charlie Haas" Tonia beamed.

"Oh great! He finally asked you huh?" Madison said slowly as she watched Jeff kissing Stacy Keibler passionately down the hall at Stacy's locker.

"Ugh they are such pigs!" Tonia gagged.

"Yea, they're something" Madison said through a fake laugh as she struggled with her locker.

"Girl, you should definitely give it up. You'll be late for class messing with that locker," Tonia warned walking into her class across the hall.

"Damnit!" Madison shouted before kicking the bottom of her locker.

"Hey man, you have to be gentle" Jeff Hardy whispered over her shoulder as he reached over and turned the lock to the correct combination and shook it a few times and opened the locker.

"How did you do that?" Madison gasped.

"This was my locker last year. Adam actually speared me against this locker which is why it's so hard to open" he grinned sheepishly.

"You guys are so crazy" Madison chuckled.

"Yea, you know us, we love being extreme" Jeff smiled causing her heart to skip a beat. She quickly got her Algebra book and notebook out and closed her locker just as the bell rang.

"Oh no!" Madison groaned as she saw Principal McMahon walking towards them.

"Well, it seems as if you two are late to class. You two know what that means?" he asked pompously.

"Detention?" Jeff groaned.

"Exactly! I'll see you two at three" Principal McMahon laughed as he swaggered down the hall hassling a few other late students.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after school" Jeff sighed staring into her light brown eyes.

"See you later" Madison smiled walking off to class.

**Lunch**

"So dude, I was like no way am I going to let you date the girl I like!" Christian said leaning back on the table as Adam, Matt, and John ate lunch.

"I was just going to ask her because she's cool and the girl I really wanted to ask is already taken" Adam said staring at Stacy Keibler as she caressed Jeff's face lovingly across the cafeteria.

"Dude, you are so gone!" Christian taunted sitting up on the table and grabbing a few of Matt's french fries.

"Yea, you're definitely being played dawg! She's way into Jeff now," John Cena said shaking his head.

"Hey Assclowns!" Chris Jericho said sitting down at the table next to John.

"Chris, where have you been?" Matt grinned eyeing the hickey's on his neck.

"Been making out with Amy" Jericho answered and burst out laughing as he noticed the pissed off look on Matt's face. "I'm just kidding Jerky!" he laughed.

"Don't kid with me like that!" Matt grinned.

"Shouldn't Stacy be in class. She has first lunch," Shane Helms asked as he sat down at the table.

"She's always skipping class" Jericho scoffed.

"Hey, there's Amy" John nodded towards Amy, Trish and Madison as they sat at a table across the cafeteria.

"What's up bro?" Jeff smiled sitting on the table eating an apple.

"Nothing. Talking about girls" Matt sighed propping his arms on the table.

"Madison is looking fine!" John said getting up and heading over to the girl's table.

"He needs to give it up" Jeff laughed shaking his head.

"Why should he? She's fucking hot!" Matt grinned.

"Madison is not into John. He has an ego" Jeff argued.

"Why are you so concerned citizen Hardy?" Shane asked.

"I'm not, I'm just saying" Jeff shrugged.

"Who are you taking to the prom?" Christian asked Matt.

"Crystal. Amy never asked" Matt said obviously disappointed.

"You have a mouth!" Christian shrieked. "Open it!"

"I know. She just looks so beautiful" Matt sighed staring across the room at Amy as she laughed at something John Cena was saying.

"Matt? Go over there and tell her you want to be with her" Shane shouted.

"Shh! Not so loud Helms!" Matt said jumping up from the table. "I'll do it in due time okay?" Matt said grabbing his tray of food and walking over to the trashcan and throwing his food away.

"I'm heading to work out," Christian said heading over to catch up with Matt.

"So, you like Madison huh?" Jericho teased Jeff.

"What? No way! She's my buddy" Jeff said with a sour look on his face.

"Then why are you eyeing her like you want her in the worst way?" Jericho asked.

"I don't! She's hot, so I look. Nothing wrong with that" Jeff said running his hand through his short spiky blonde hair.

"Yea, right! I asked Trina to the prom. I'm the only real man in this group! Matt is punking out like a little bitch" Jericho chuckled as Shane nodded in agreement.

"Chris you really are conceited, you know that?" Jeff asked.

"Not conceited, just convinced" Jericho bragged before getting up from the table and leaving.

"So, you wanna go to the prom with me or what?" Cena asked sitting next to Madison.

"I don't know John. I may not go" Madison told him biting into her burrito.

"Hey babygirl, don't wait too long or I might make some other lady lucky enough to be on my arm that night" John boasted as Amy broke out into a fit of laughter leaning over on a snickering Trish.

"Well hey, don't let me hold you back from asking someone else" Madison smiled widely and noticed Jeff was looking over at her. She quickly tore her gaze away and focused on John.

"Don't be like that baby. You know we'd look good together" John winked.

"Hmm, I guess" Madison hunched her shoulders.

"Look, you have until Thursday to decide"

"That's day after tomorrow" Madison fussed.

"Hey, I need to know something so I could make my move and get the hotel room and everything" John said.

"Hotel room?" Madison questioned.

"Of course! You do realize there would be sex after the prom right?" John scoffed.

"What if she doesn't want to have sex with you?" Trish asked.

"Then we shouldn't even be having this conversation," John said honestly.

"John you are such an asshole!" Amy huffed. "Get the hell away from our table!" Amy shouted as she pushed him off the table.

"Hey, find another date. This conversation was a waste of time," Madison said angrily as she grabbed her backpack and left the table.

"Stuck up bitch" John muttered under his breath as he stood up and knocked Amy's soda over onto the floor before walking out the cafeteria.

"Ooh he pisses me off!" Amy shrieked picking up her soda bottle.

"Yea, he's an ass alright" Trish nodded.

"So, you notice Madison checking out Jeff?" Amy grinned.

"Yea, a few times when we're all hanging out" Trish replied eating her pizza.

"She wants him. She has for months" Amy informed Trish.

"She never mentioned it to me. I figured maybe they were stealing kisses here and there but I never thought she really liked him"

"Well, I need to get my love life together before trying to help her get hers together" Amy sighed picking at her salad with a fork.

"It will be okay. Just give it time" Trish smiled trying to give Amy a little hope.

**Detention**

"So, you guys stay quiet while I go and have a private meeting with Torrie and Sable here. I want nothing but silence!" Mr. Lawler said ushering Torrie and Sable to the door.

"I thought the purpose of detention was for you to watch us?" Jeff asked.

"Let's say I did! Turn around and be quiet" Mr. Lawler said giggling as he watched Torrie and Sable walk out into the hallway. "Oh man! You two are killing me!" he muttered to himself.

"He's such a perv!" Jeff laughed turning around in his chair to face Madison.

"Yea, he's definitely too old to be flirting with high school girls" Madison grinned.

"So, you going to prom with John?"

"No way!" Madison laughed.

"I thought he asked you?"

"He did but he asked with strings attached. Sex after the prom" Madison told him as she glanced at her history notes.

"Really? He's an ass" Jeff frowned.

"Pretty much" Madison replied looking into his green eyes.

"I'm taking Stacy" Jeff hunched his shoulders.

"Of course you are! She's your girlfriend" Madison laughed.

"Yea but...sometimes she makes me want to date other people. She's a little clingy sometimes. I like my space" Jeff admitted.

"Oh. Well, have you told her that?" she asked.

"No. She'd freak out and accuse me of cheating on her. I've been into it with her and she always makes me feel guilty even when I'm not at fault"

"You guys seem so perfect and happy," Madison said in shock.

"Looks can be deceiving. So, you're not going to prom?"

"Ehh, the chances are slim to none. I'm a sophomore. I have two more chances to go to prom" Madison shrugged.

"I'm sure there's guys that would love to take you" Jeff said showing off his white teeth.

"Yea well, I'm not holding my breath"

"Hey Madison, pull my finger!" asked a student named Eugene.

"No thanks" Madison giggled.

"You're pretty," Eugene said in a little boy voice as he bit his fingernails.

"Thank you Eugene" Madison said as he did jumping jacks and ran around each desk with his arms spread out like an airplane.

"Jeff! Eugene wants to be a wrestler! Wanna wrestle you" Eugene shouted as he clapped his hands together and charged at Jeff causing Madison to squeal and slide out of her desk.

"Whoa! Eugene, we'll wrestle in gym class okay?" Jeff said patting him on the back.

"Okay Jeff" Eugene said sitting back in his desk.

"You need a ride home?" Jeff asked Madison eyeing the clock.

"Yea if you don't mind" she answered staring at his long eyelashes.

"No, it's no problem. Wanna cut out early? It's not like Mr. Lawler will be back in the next twenty minutes. He's occupied for awhile" Jeff chortled.

"You're bad Jeff! I guess we can head on out" she said stuffing her papers in her backpack.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Jeff said following her out of the classroom.

**The Next Tuesday**

"Your dress will be the prettiest one at the prom" Trish whispered to Amy.

"Yea, it's pretty cool" Amy bragged.

"Madison got a dress but she still doesn't have a date" Trish whispered.

"Shh! Silence you bloody imbeciles!" shouted their study hall teacher, Mr. Regal.

"Sorry!" Amy shouted back as she wrote on a piece of paper telling Trish she was going to the prom with Adam. A few minutes later the bell rang and they headed to sixth period. "Regal is an uptight jerk!"

"Yea, he needs to get laid" Trish fussed as she saw Stacy come out of the janitors closet with Randy Orton. She elbowed Amy to get her attention.

"Whoa! Can you say busted?" Amy chuckled as Jeff walked towards Stacy and Randy looking pissed.

"Grab a seat and watch the fireworks go off" Trish giggled as Adam walked over to hear what the commotion was that was going on between Jeff and Randy Orton.

"You're wrong! We weren't doing anything!" Stacy swore through tears.

"You're disgusting! You're cheating on me with Orton? My enemy?" Jeff asked sadly.

"Hey, we were just talking!" Randy said smugly as Jericho and Christian walked up to the circle.

"Is there a problem?" asked Hunter Hearst Helmsley as he and his buddy Dave Batista towered over everyone.

"Naw, everything's cool, right Jeff?" Randy challenged before backing away and walking off with his fellow teammates.

"Can we go talk?" Stacy asked through tear filled eyes.

"Go to hell" Jeff hissed before pushing his way through the crowd.

"Jeff, you okay?" Amy asked with concern.

"I'm fucking great!" Jeff shouted before kicking a trashcan over.

"Hardy! You get over here right this instant!" Mr. McMahon shouted storming down the hall. "You have detention!"

"Like I give a damn!" Jeff muttered.

"Make that three days! Matter of fact your going to be in there all day long! See you first thing in the morning" shouted Mr. McMahon entering his office.

"Dude, calm down before your expelled" Adam whispered to Jeff.

"Like I give a shit!" Jeff shouted pushing the school doors open slamming them against the wall.

"Where are you going?" Adam called after him.

"Anywhere but here!" Jeff shouted over his shoulder and headed for his car.

"You think we should go after him?" Amy asked.

"No let him cool off" Adam said as Madison walked up to them.

"Hey, why is everyone standing around?" Madison asked as Stacy rushed by wiping tears from her eyes.

"Jeff caught Stacy and Randy Orton coming out of the janitor's closet together" Trish answered.

"Oh. That's messed up" Madison frowned.

"Yea, guess Jeff's a free agent now" Amy teased.

"I wouldn't go there" Madison replied quickly.

"I would" Trish grinned.

"Yea, you would" Amy chuckled.

**Later That Day**

"Madison, someone's at the door for you" Doris Campbell said heading to the back yard to tend to her garden.

"Thanks mom" said Madison as she headed to the front door and opened it. Jeff was sitting on the swing on her front porch. "Hey" Madison said quietly sitting next to him.

"Hey. What are you up to?"

"Was about to check my e-mail" Madison grinned.

"So, you got a date to the prom?" Jeff questioned.

"No, but I was thinking about asking Adam but Amy beat me to him" Madison sighed.

"Oh. I was thinking that maybe we could go together. You know just as friends, since we're both dateless" Jeff said.

"Yea, I heard about what happened with Stacy. Sorry about that" Madison said sympathetically.

"Thanks. So, you wanna go with me?"

"I guess I could," she said nonchalantly even though she was screaming for joy on the inside.

"Cool. I'll pick you up about seven?" he said looking into her brown eyes.

"Jeff?"

"Yea?"

"There won't be any strings att...nevermind," Madison said waving her hand.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's not important" she replied standing up.

"We won't do anything you don't want to do. I'm asking you to go because I think you're cool as hell and would be fun to hang out with" Jeff chuckled.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you tomorrow in school then" Madison said heading into the house.

"I have to stay in solitary confinement all day but I'll see you after school"

"Okay, cool. Goodnight Jeff" Madison smiled before going into the house and closing the door.

"That went smoother than expected" Jeff sighed walking off the porch and getting into his car. He sat there a few minutes until his heart rate started to slow down to a steady beat. Madison was going to prom with him. He couldn't believe it! Cena was going to be so pissed! He'd always felt Madison was out of his league but then he started dating Stacy who was a junior. Him being a sophomore and dating a junior cheerleader was awesome. His popularity blew up overnight. Matt was the one who was smart and wanted by all the girls but Stacy pushed him up the popularity ladder past Matt. Matt only had eyes for Amy, which was weird because he usually liked blonde bombshells like Trish. Jeff let out a long sigh of relief from asking Madison to the prom and pulled his seatbelt across his chest and clicked it before heading home.

**Wednesday**

"Man, that was a huge bump you just took!" Shane Helms said walking around the ring they had put together in the woods on Matt and Jeff's property.

"I know and it hurts like hell!" Amy groaned rubbing her back after landing a Senton Bomb on Shannon Moore.

"That was great Amy. You ever consider wrestling?" Shannon Moore asked sliding out of the ring.

"Naw, I was just trying it for fun" Amy giggled.

"I think you'd do great as a girl wrestler," Matt said walking down the dirt road leading to the ring. "I sat on my car and watched you. You were amazing" Matt praised.

"Thanks. So, you ready for prom?" Amy asked.

"Not really but I'm a senior and it's my last chance to go to prom" Matt shrugged.

"I see. So, you got your tux?" Amy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked.

"You in a monkey suit is quite funny" Shane giggled.

"Whatever!" Matt scoffed. "So Amy, umm after the prom would you like to hook up and hang out?"

"Well...I guess we could. If you want to" Amy grinned widely.

"You know I like you right?" Matt blushed as he moved his right foot around in circles in the dirt.

"I had an idea but now I know for sure. I like you too" Amy said eyeing Matt quickly before looking away.

"So we like each other" Matt nodded.

"Damn! You two like each other! We get it!" Shannon Moore shouted down at them from the ring.

"Shut up!" Matt laughed.

"Yea, I'll shut up alright! Just wait until I get into the WWF one day. I'm going to be a star" Shannon bragged.

"No, I'll be the star" Shane argued.

"You two have as much chance as Amy here being a WWF superstar" Matt teased as Amy playfully pushed him in the chest.

"Hey! I could be a WWF star. I may even be a bigger star than you Matthew!" she taunted.

"Yea, like that'll happen!" Matt jeered. "Where the hell is Jeff?"

"No telling where he is after seeing Stacy with Randy. You don't think he'll do something stupid do you?" Shannon asked.

"Naw, he knows better" Matt laughed climbing into the ring to practice with Shannon and Shane.


	2. See You In The Future 02

"Hey you!" Jeff shouted at Madison as she hung a banner up in the hallway. He climbed a ladder and quickly stepped across the next three ladders until he was on the ladder next to her. She grabbed her chest in fear as he caused her ladder to wiggle. He grabbed it and steadied it as she grabbed his black tank top. "I got you" he smiled staring into her brown eyes.

"Hey. What are you doing here at five?" Madison smiled down up at him as he climbed down the ladder. He stuck out his hand and helped her down.

"I was just getting out of detention and I saw you up there on that ladder looking oh so lovely" Jeff laughed as she turned two shades of red.

"Jeff!" she giggled.

"Well you were! What color are you wearing to the prom?" he asked pushing his hands into the pocket of his baggy white jeans.

"A pink dress"

"Pink? I could never see myself wearing anything pink let alone a pink cumberbund" Jeff laughed.

"Oh come on, you could put a little pink in your hair" Madison teased ruffling his short spiky blonde hair.

"Dye in my hair? Never!" Jeff swore walking closer to her. "So, wanna hang out at my house? Matt's off practicing with the guys and my dad is at work" Jeff whispered as he caressed her face.

"Are you coming on to me?" Madison asked crossing her arms nervously.

"No! We're friends. I'd never try to take advantage of you. Come on, I'll give you a ride home but I need to stop by my house first"

"Okay" she grinned following him to the door leading to the student parking lot. Thirty minutes later she was staring at pictures Jeff had drawn on paper in pencil and hung along his wall.

"Just a hobby of mine" Jeff said walking back into his room with nothing but a pair of gray shorts on while wiping his hair with a towel. "I needed a shower bad," Jeff grinned lighting a dark yellow candle with a match.

"What scent is that? It's nice," Madison asked.

"Its called ambrosia" Jeff answered staring her in the eye but she quickly tore her gaze away from his and turned back to the wall.

"I'm going to go practice with the guys. They've already started" Jeff said opening a drawer and looking for a shirt to put on.

"Your pictures are nice. You should put them on canvas" Madison said staring at the drawings. She felt a sudden rush of heat and realized that Jeff was right behind her. She looked down and glanced back at him and realized he was holding his black shirt in his hand.

"So, what are some of your hobbies?" Jeff asked whispering against her neck before tossing his shirt behind him onto the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to gather her thoughts before speaking.

"I like sports. Baseball, football, track, tennis, and a few others"

"Wrestling?" Jeff asked in a low tone. Madison turned to look him in the eye.

"It's okay" she shrugged.

"Just okay? Not exciting? I'm shocked. Most girls like seeing guys in the little wrestling tights" Jeff chuckled.

"True, but I like to watch for the drama" Madison said.

"Maybe you could be my valet one day. I'll show you a few wrestling moves," Jeff said excitedly grabbing her left arm and twisting it behind her back applying a little pressure.

"Ouch!" Madison shouted in discomfort.

"Come on tough girl. You're a cheerleader! Get out of this armbar" he said as she struggled to get loose. "Bend over and grab my right leg. Pull it out from under me" Jeff demanded. Madison quickly did as he said and they both fell backwards onto his full size bed. "Whoa!" Jeff laughed as Madison fell onto the bed next to him. "We'll have to work on that move" he smiled as she broke into fits of laughter.

"That sucked. I'm just not cut out to be a wrestler. I'll leave that to you" she giggled as the smile on Jeff's face disappeared. He looked serious. He placed his hand on her neck and caressed it with his thumb while staring into her eyes. Before she knew it he was kissing her softly on her lips. Their lips lingered together a few seconds before Madison pulled away and saw Jeff's eyes were still closed. "Jeff, I'm not going to be used because Stacy hurt you"

He opened his eyes and looked at her strangely. "Madison trust me, Stacy is the farthest thing from my mind. All I see and feel right now is you. I like being near you. You make me feel unbreakable. I want to kiss you. We'll stop before we get carried away. I just want to feel you against me, touching me" he said grabbing her hands and making her rub his smooth tanned chest.

"I don't know Jeff..." Madison said reluctantly.

"You trust me?" Jeff asked kissing her shoulder blade causing her to quiver.

"Y-yes" she groaned as he kissed along the nape of her neck and sucked gently. "Okay, long as we stop before anything serious happens" Madison warned.

"I promise we'll stop when you're ready" Jeff swore caressing the sides of her face with his thumbs.

"Okay. Just kissing Jeff" she warned covering his mouth with her left hand.

"Just kissing, I swear" Jeff mumbled behind her hand. He removed her hand from over his mouth and slid on top of her. "Kissing and touching" Jeff groaned caressing her breasts. He squeezed them gently as he kissed her again while slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth. "Oh my God" Jeff moaned as he deepened the kiss.

Two hours later they both were lying in Jeff's bed staring up at the ceiling. Jeff looked over at her as she stared off into space. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a virgin" Jeff whispered. "If I'd have known I would have taken it slower"

"It happened so fast," Madison said in shock. "I wasn't ready to have sex yet but I lost track of all sanity for some odd reason" she murmured.

"Me too. Did you enjoy it?" Jeff asked nervously.

"The third time but not the first or second time. It hurt like hell" Madison confessed looking into his green eyes. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Jeff? What will happen between us? I mean...now that we've...well you know" she said obviously embarrassed.

"I don't know. I do know that I really care about you a lot. Actually I was crazy about you a year ago. I was so in love with you but I figured I wasn't in your league" 

"I liked you too but you started dating Stacy so I figured it wasn't meant to be" Madison told him.

"You should have told me. We wasted a year when we could have been together. I don't know, maybe we would have ended up hating each other now if we had back then but I'm glad we did this" Jeff smiled. "I wanna do it again if it's okay with you?" he asked.

"I'd like to if it will feel like it did the last time" she blushed.

"I'm going to try something I saw in this porn movie that Matt had. Its called oral sex. I'll show you the tape and then we'll try it" he said getting up and walking over to the entertainment center and putting a tape in the VCR. "Madison, I want to do everything with you" he said crawling across the bed and tugging at the covers.

"I'm scared Jeff" she said eyeing the couple on the television.

"Don't be. We'll go as slow as you want to. I want you so bad" he groaned claiming her lips in a hot long kiss. He pulled away and jerked the covers off of her. "We won't have any use for this cover" he whispered against her neck as he pushed her back against the pillows.

**Friday**

"Hey sluts!" Trina mocked coming down the hall as Trish and Amy stood talking by their lockers.

"The only slut I see here is you" Trish replied quickly.

"Stratus, this school isn't big enough for the two of us. You'd better realize who the queen is around here," Trina said as Crystal walked up behind them.

"Then I guess you need to step aside!" Trish shouted in her face as Amy tried to pull her back.

"You going to let her talk to you like that?" Crystal shouted.

"No. I'm going to let this piece of trash walk away with her dignity before I have to strip her of it!" Trina threatened.

"Trina, you don't scare us" Amy cut in.

"I should" Trina sneered.

"Well you don't!" Trish replied stepping up in her face.

"Get the hell out of her face!" Crystal warned before Trina and Trish started pulling one another's hair and throwing blows at one another.

"Stop it!" Amy shouted trying to pull Trina and Trish apart. Crystal grabbed her by her red hair and pulled her down to the floor as they started punching one another.

"Oh snap! Chick fight!" John Cena shouted as a crowd of students stood watching the four girls' roll around on the floor punching each other.

"Trish! Amy! Stop it!" Christian shouted waving for Adam to come help him. Adam grabbed Amy around the waist as she and Crystal held onto to one another's hair.

"Let go of my hair you bitch!" Crystal screamed as Christian pulled Trish and Trina apart.

"You'd better stay out of my way Stratus!" Trina admonished. "I'll get you when you least expect it!" Trina shouted as John Cena picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Calm down! Mr. McMahon is coming this way! Everybody scatter!" Shane Helms hissed before taking off down the hall.

"This isn't over!" Amy mouthed to Crystal.

"Bring it on you tattooed freak!" Crystal laughed before following John and Trina around the corner.

"What's all the noise going on?" Vince McMahon shouted making his way around the corner

"Nothing. Excitement about the prom sir" Trish lied.

"Well, everybody get to class! School ends early today. Sooner you get to class the sooner the school day will end" Vince said with a huge grin on his face as the late bell rang.

"Everyone is tardy! Everyone is tardy!" Eugene shouted running around in circles.

"Eugene! Get over here!" Steven Regal shouted.

"I don't want detention" Eugene whined biting his fingernails.

"No, no Eugene. You won't get detention. School ends next week. Prom is tomorrow night my dear boy" Regal explained as vice principal Bischoff approached Vince and said a few words. Bischoff walked over to Eugene and Regal.

"Regal, just the man I want to see. I was hoping you'd find my nephew, Eugene here a date for the prom"

"But it's tomorrow night!" Regal exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that means you need to get to work then huh?" Bischoff chuckled patting Regal on the back.

"I guess so sir" Regal answered reluctantly.

"Eugene, how would you like to go to the prom tomorrow night?" Bischoff asked as Eugene's eyes lit up.

"Really uncle Eric?" Eugene asked before jumping up and down like a kid.

"Really. Tell your mom to get your best suit out for tomorrow" Bischoff said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Okay!" Eugene said excitedly as he took off down the hall screaming, "I'm going to prom!" to anyone who would listen.

Regal took off down the hall mumbling to himself and bumped into Victoria. "Watch it you bloody...eh umm do you have a date to prom?" Regal questioned.

"Yea, I'm going with Dave Batista" Victoria answered. "I think that Molly is going alone," she said pointing to Molly Holly who was talking to a few guys on her debate team. "Bloody good" Regal grinned heading over to Molly. "Ms. Holly, if you'd be so kind as to step over here. I hear you have no date to the prom. How about going with Eugene?"

"The retard?" Molly scoffed turning up her nose.

"He's just a little challenged" Regal pointed at her.

"No way! He picks his nose! Besides, I refuse to go to prom with a guy. They expect sex!" Molly whispered as if she was embarrassed.

"Not Eugene! He doesn't even know what sex is Ms. Holly, so needless to say you're safe. If you ask him, I'll give you $400 to get your dress and everything. Take him out to eat afterwards and use the rest of the money to put towards whatever you want" Regal said full of hope as Molly nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Molly said shaking Regal's hand and taking the $400.

"Nice doing business with you" Regal grinned before placing his hands behind his back and walking back to his class.

**Later That Afternoon**

"I can't believe you guys had a fight with Trina and Crystal!" Tonia laughed sipping on her soda as she, Madison, Amy, and Trish sat under the tree in front of the school.

"Yea, and the weird thing is I think they enjoyed rolling around on the floor with us" Amy laughed.

"You felt that way too?" Trish giggled.

"You guys are crazy!" Madison smiled as Jeff, Matt, Adam, and Christian headed over to them.

"You guys seen Shane?" Matt asked never taking his eyes off of Amy.

"Yea, he left earlier" Tonia answered as she noticed Jeff wink at Madison.

"Where are you guys headed?" Trish asked.

"To practice" Adam replied as he looked at Jeff oddly. He followed his gaze and realized he was staring at Madison as Chris Jericho walked over to them.

"I heard I missed the catfight. I would have added some oil or mud and charged a fee to watch" Jericho joked.

"So, who won?" Matt grinned.

"We did" Amy said getting up off the grass and wiping her jeans off.

"That's not what Crystal and Trina are saying" Jericho laughed sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Coming to watch us practice?" Christian asked as Amy nodded.

"Yea, I may decide to wrestle myself" Amy teased standing next to Matt.

"You could. You're pretty good," Matt admitted.

"You guys ready to head out?" Christian asked walking towards the parking lot.

"Yea" Matt shouted. "You coming Jeff?" Matt called over his shoulder as Jeff stood looking down at Madison.

"Huh? Oh yea" Jeff said reluctantly following them to the car. He looked back a few times at her as she placed her elbows on her knees and watched his butt as he walked away.

"Madison! Are you checking Jeff out?" Tonia asked pushing her on the arm.

"No! I was just thinking" Madison lied.

"About Jeff" Trish grinned. "This prom thing is really getting to you and Jeff. Stacy is so hating you right now," Trish said.

"She stares at you as if she wants you to burst into flames or something. Watch your back when it comes to Stacy Keibler. She wants Jeff back," Tonia warned grabbing her backpack and standing to leave.

"Jeff and I are just friends. That's it" Madison swore as Trish stared at her strangely.

"Just friends? Then why are there hickeys on your neck?" Trish pointed out as Tonia squatted down to take a look at Madison's neck.

"Looks like more than a friendly bite to me" Tonia teased standing up.

"I want to see your neck after tomorrow night after Charlie Haas gets hold of you" Madison pointed at Tonia.

"Whatever! I'm a sweet innocent angel" Tonia smiled as a black cat rubbed up against her leg. "Aww how cute!" Tonia said picking up the cat. "I wonder if my mom will let me keep it?" she pondered as she stuck the cat into her backpack.

**Prom Night**

"Look at Crystal all up on Matt! My chest will never be as big as hers!" Trish frowned rubbing her B cup breasts as Crystal rubbed her C cup breasts seductively against Matt as they danced.

"I know! She's trying to irk me" Amy fussed. "Matt and I are going to hook up later to do adult things" Amy blushed.

"Ooh, you freaks!" Trish teased.

"Atleast someone will" Tonia cut in as she and Charlie Haas stood next to Trish and Amy as they watched Trina and Jericho dance close together.

"Look at Madison and Jeff all hugged up" Trish smiled as they eyed Jeff and Madison holding one another tight.

"Yea, they'll be the only ones not doing it tonight" Amy chuckled as Adam walked over.

"Who won't be doing it?" Adam asked.

"Madison and Jeff" Charlie Haas answered.

"Why not?" Christian laughed sneaking up behind Trish and hugging her tightly.

"She's saving herself for marriage" Amy explained.

"Bummer" Christian groaned causing Trish to elbow him in the ribs.

"Dude, Eugene has a date?" Adam pointed across the room where Eugene was dressed in a powder blue suit with the tag still hanging on it.

"Damn, I guess there's somebody for everybody" Christian laughed as Eugene continued to swirl Molly around on the dancefloor when he wasn't stepping on her feet.

"Calm down Eugene!" Molly fussed.

"I'm sorry, I wanna dance" Eugene pouted as a slow song started.

"Fine" Molly said grabbing him and pulling him close as they danced a few minutes. Molly abruptly pulled away and stared at Eugene. "Do you have something in your pocket?" Molly asked looking down between them.

"Uh huh. Condoms" Eugene nodded.

"In your pockets?" Molly asked as Stacy Keibler walked in with Randy Orton and his clique, Dave Batista, Victoria, Hunter and his date Stephanie.

"My dad said to practice safe sex" Eugene nodded.

"Wait, you have the condom on your..." Molly guffawed as Eugene nodded. "Let's go get you cleaned up," Molly said pulling him towards the hotel restrooms.

"You want to leave?" Madison asked Jeff as Stacy did a seductive dance against Randy strictly for Jeff's benefit.

"No, I'm right here with you baby" Jeff smiled. "I got us a room next to Matt and Amy's. He thinks we're going to just hang out with the gang but I plan on having you to myself all night" Jeff whispered against her ear.

"Oh really?" Madison challenged.

"Oh yea" Jeff grinned grabbing her hand and pulling her out the ballroom and into the hallway that led to the elevators.

"You are so nasty" Madison laughed.

"I want you so bad" Jeff moaned against her neck as they waited for the elevator. "I love you" Jeff said staring into her eyes.

"Aww, I love you too" Madison whined as the elevator doors opened. They grabbed one another's hand and stepped onto the elevator and headed for their room.

**Outside The Hotel During The Prom**

"I can't believe how childish Jericho is!" Trina whined as she sat on the stone steps in front of the waterfall in front of the hotel.

"Yea, he is childish" Crystal frowned plopping down next to Trina as Jericho rolled around on the ground with Hunter as a group of guys stood around watching them wrestle.

"Can you believe Matt cut out on me?" Crystal pouted crossing her arms.

"That sucks! This whole night sucks!" Trina seethed. "I got a room with champagne and exotic fruits and everything and I'm stuck eating and drinking it all by myself"

"It's okay Trini" Crystal said in a sympathetic voice as she caressed Trina's hand. Trina looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I've got an idea. Let's go up to my room and order room service. We'll make it a girls night and we'll pig out and talk about everybody" Trina grinned.

"Everybody?" Crystal asked standing up looking down at her

"Every single one of them. All we need is each other" Trina laughed standing up and grabbing her hand. Crystal looked down at their hands clasped tightly together and followed her inside the hotel.

**Two Weeks After the Prom**

"Come on Jeff!" Stacy whined pulling on the bottom of his red shirt next to the ring.

"No Stacy, it's over!" Jeff shouted before she grabbed him and kissed him hard on the mouth. He pushed her away just in time to see Madison and Adam walking down the trail leading to the wrestling ring. Madison said something to Adam and took off running into the woods. "Madison! Wait!" Jeff cried out running after her.

Adam walked over to the ring as Stacy leaned against it in short white cutoffs and a tight little green belly shirt. "You saw us coming up the path. You kissed Jeff on purpose" Adam accused as Stacy looked at him smugly.

"So? Jeff belongs with me" Stacy pouted.

"You told me I belonged with you for the past three months! You know what Stacy? I see you for what you really are, a tramp!" Adam hissed as her mouth fell open in shock.

"How dare you talk to me like this!" she shouted.

"Jeff loves Madison! Get over your ego! I realize that you're not worth my time! No one deserves to be stuck with you. I don't know what the hell I was thinking wanting to love you. You so reek of sluttiness right now" Adam scoffed walking up the trail to his motorcycle as Stacy ran up behind him.

"You're just jealous because I chose Jeff over you!" Stacy bragged as Adam straddled his bike.

"You're right, but atleast I've given up on us and moving on. You see Stace, unlike you I still have my pride" Adam said sternly before starting his bike and speeding off tossing dirt all over Stacy from the tires of his bike.

"Jerk!" Stacy sputtered dusting herself off before heading to her red Porsche.

"Madison! Slow down!" Jeff shouted grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him.

"Let go!" she screamed.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me baby! I swear!" Jeff laughed causing Madison to stop struggling.

"Why are you laughing?" Madison asked.

"Because you're beautiful when you're jealous" Jeff whispered softly against her shoulder.

"I'm not jealous!" she fussed turning around to face him.

"Are too" Jeff nodded.

"Am not!" she argued.

"I love your crazy ass" Jeff chuckled pulling her into a breathtaking kiss. He pulled away and smiled. "You're the only one I see myself with in the future. I love you" Jeff stressed staring into her eyes.

"You drive me crazy Hardy!" Madison said cracking a faint smile.

"No crazier than your driving me Campbell!" he teased grabbing her by the hand. "Let's go to my house. We can be alone for a few hours. I believe you have some making up to do to me for not trusting me" Jeff harassed.

"I guess I do," she admitted hugging him tightly around his waist.

"I could be mad at you too"

"Why?" Madison asked looking perplexed.

"Riding to see me on Adam's bike? How do I know you two weren't just returning from a lover's tryst?" Jeff asked in a jealous tone.

"Adam and I? No way!" Madison giggled as Jeff hugged her to him.

"Yea besides, Adam would never cross me. He knows I'd kill for you" Jeff sighed.

"Take me to your house" Madison moaned leaning against his chest. 

"I thought you'd never ask" Jeff grinned as they headed to his new motorcycle.

**Three Weeks Later**

"Jeff no!" Madison giggled as he ran his hand along her left thigh with his right hand as he guided the steering wheel with his left hand.

"Come on babe, let's go to my house. Matt is with the guys and Dad is at work" Jeff grinned.

"Nooo" Madison groaned as he squeezed her inner thigh.

"Your parents are out of town for a few more days. Let's go to your house. I can take the car home to Matt and get my bike then spend the night with you," Jeff said eyeing her hoping she'd offer for him to sleep over.

"Are you serious?" she asked caressing his right arm.

"Yea, dead serious" Jeff nodded.

"Okay, drop me off, go get some clothes and come stay the night with me" Madison said as her heart started to race from the excitement of having Jeff in her house overnight. It would be like they were married. She could hardly wait.

**Same Time At Jericho's House**

"This summer is great!" Trish Stratus squealed as Christian jumped into the pool and splashed her and Amy as they sat along poolside at Jericho's house.

"Yea, the summer is pretty awesome" Amy sighed pulling her shades over her eyes.

"Yea, you heard from Madison?" Trish inquired as Amy stared at Matt by the pool talking to Christian, Shane Helms, and Shannon Moore.

"A few days ago. She and Jeff are glued at the hip" Amy chuckled.

"They are so cute together. Christian says he doesn't come to practice too much because he's always with Maddy" Trish said with a huge grin on her face.

"You don't think they're..."

"Naw, not Maddy. I wish I had the willpower she has" Trish sighed eyeing Christian.

"Me too" Amy nodded staring across the pool at Matt as he laughed at something Shane was saying.

**A Few Days Later**

Madison called Jeff for the third time that morning but once again she didn't get an answer. She hadn't heard from him since the previous morning when he'd left to go back home after staying at her house for two nights.

"I don't know why you're running behind Hardy as if he's something special," said Kevin, Madison's 12-year-old brother.

"Get out" Madison said rummaging through her clean clothes.

"I heard you and lover boy in here the other night. Mom and Dad are going to freak that he was here overnight" Kevin threatened.

"Well that's why you aren't going to tell them!" Madison shouted tossing a shirt into his face.

He snatched the shirt down angrily. "That's why Jeff is cheating on you with a blonde who's way prettier than you!" Kevin shouted.

"What? What are you babbling about?" Madison demanded grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I saw Jeff yesterday evening kissing some tall hot blonde when my friends and I were at the park shooting some hoops" Kevin blurted out in a scared voice.

"Liar! Get out!" Madison screamed pushing him out the door and closing it. She paced a few minutes trying to figure out why Kevin would lie about Jeff like that but then she realized Kevin was one of the most honest kids she knew. He wasn't lying but maybe he misinterpreted what he saw. Madison grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and put them on with a pair of flip-flops and headed out to her mother's Mercedes to go pick up Amy and Trish to go to the carnival. She hung out with them all day but her mind kept drifting back to Jeff and the blonde who could have been Stacy Keibler. Trish decided they should catch an early movie and they headed over to the movie theater. Madison sat through the movie previews in a daze. A little over an hour later she excused herself to go to the restroom. She went inside and splashed cool water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror for the longest time. As she stood there in her own world Stacy Keibler walked into the restroom.

"Hi Madison"

"Hi"

"Sorry to hear about you and Jeff" she said in a sweet voice.

"What are you talking about?" Madison asked in confusion.

"Jeff and I got back together yesterday at the park. We made up" Stacy bragged.

"You're lying!" Madison shouted.

"Why would I lie? He's right outside waiting on me. See for yourself" said Stacy.

"Fine, I'll see for myself" Madison said heading out the restroom. She stepped outside and bumped right into Jeff.

"Madison? What are you doing here?" Jeff asked in shock.

"I should be asking you the same question," Madison said in an angry tone as Amy and Trish came out the movie theater with a crowd of people as the movie ended.

"I was going to call you, I swear" Jeff sighed.

"Tell her it's over between you two!" Stacy demanded.

"Shut up!" Jeff shouted at Stacy.

"Madison, let's go outside and talk" Jeff begged trying to grab her by the arm.

"Don't! Tell me the truth Jeff!" Madison screamed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Stacy and I got back together yesterday" Jeff muttered under his breath.

"Why? How could you lie to me Jeff? We were just together yesterday," Madison said as her voice quivered. A crowd of people was starting to gather around them as Stacy hooked her arm through Jeff's.

"You were just something to pass the time until he got me back" Stacy taunted.

"Stacy..." Jeff warned. "Maddy, I didn't want you to find out this way. I've been so busy but I was planning on coming by your house to tell you in person. I'm so sorry" Jeff said trying to swallow as his throat started to hurt from holding back the tears that was threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Stop babying her! He's mine! Get over it! You were just a piece of ass!" Stacy laughed.

"Shut up!" Madison screamed before punching Stacy in the face and knocking her on her ass. Jeff grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off Stacy. "Let go!" she screamed pushing Jeff off of her as Stacy started getting up only to have Amy push her back down.

"No! Don't! She's pregnant!" Jeff shouted at Amy.

"What?" Trish and Madison said in unison as Amy's mouth fell open.

"By who?" Amy demanded.

"Me" Jeff answered reluctantly.

"Oh my God!" Madison cried backing up and running into the restroom.

"Come on Jeff, let's go!" Stacy said grabbing his arm.

"Make sure Madison is okay" Jeff said to Trish and Amy before following Stacy out.

"Jerk!" Trish shouted out after him as she and Amy headed into the restroom. They found Madison sitting on the floor in a stall crying uncontrollably. Amy flushed the toilet and grabbed some tissue to wipe her mouth. They helped Madison up and headed home.

The next morning, Madison reluctantly drug herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She stared at her red swollen face and angrily raked the plastic applicator, soap dish, and toothbrush holder into the trash can next to her sink. She showered and threw on a sundress, panties and sandals and sat on the windowseat and stared out the window for an hour. She finally headed downstairs to the sound of Mortal Combat 3 blaring throughout the house as Kevin played his Super Nintendo.

"Hey, Jeff was here earlier this morning. He left a letter for you. I put it on the table by the front door" Kevin said over his shoulder.

Madison grabbed the letter and went upstairs to her room and closed the door. She opened the envelope and slowly unfolded the yellow stationary that had the faint smell of ambrosia on it.

Dear Maddy,

I'm so sorry that I hurt you but you know that I'm an honest person and that I take on my responsibilities. I have to do the right thing and step up to the plate and be a father to this child. I wish we could have had a chance to be together forever. We both know that can't happen now. I don't regret that we made love. Me being your first was an honor that I'll cherish for the rest of my life. I will always love you and you only. Maybe we'll cross paths again under better circumstances.

See You In The Future,

Jeff Hardy

Madison balled up the letter and tossed it on her bed. She went downstairs and went into the garage and got into her father's charcoal gray Mustang convertible. She grabbed the keys from under the sun visor and started the car.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked pressing his face against the glass.

"Going to the mall" Madison answered curtly as she started the car.

"Dad is going to kill you!" Kevin warned.

"Wanna go to the mall?"

"Are you paying?" he questioned.

"I guess so since I have the credit card" she grinned letting the top down on the car as the garage door opened.

"Can I drive?" Kevin asked as she thought about it.

"Long as you do as I say and drive slowly" Madison responded before climbing over to the passengers seat and letting Kevin drive.

"Sometimes you can be the best big sister!" Kevin beamed as he turned up the radio as he backed out the driveway.

"Drive slower" Madison said.

"Dad taught me how to drive, I know!" Kevin said letting the garage door down before speeding off down the street with the radio blaring, "Pretty Fly for a White Guy."

Madison and Kevin ran into Adam and Christian in the mall and hung out with them and eventually they all decided to see a movie. Madison and Kevin got home a little after 10 to see their parents sitting on the sofa with stern looks on their faces.

"Madison...we need to talk to you. Kevin, go to your room, now!" Mr. Campbell demanded.

"Dad, it was my idea to take your car. Madison was totally against it" Kevin rambled on trying to cover for Madison.

"This isn't about you two taking the car. This is about what I found when I went into Madison's room" Mrs. Campbell said angrily as Madison noticed Jeff's crumpled up letter in her mother's hands.

"Be brave Maddy!" Kevin shouted as he ran upstairs with their bags.

"Shut up and go to bed!" Mr. Campbell warned him.

"Sit down" Mrs. Campbell said with a disappointed look on her face as Mr. Campbell walked over and sat down next to her. Madison sat down slowly wringing her hands as she prepared for their interrogation.

**1 Week Later**

"They what?" Jeff asked before almost being clotheslined out of his wrestling boots. He lay on the mat on his back trying to catch his breath.

"They sent Madison to live with her aunt in Charlotte" Amy repeated as Shane Helms helped Jeff up.

"Yea, it seems they punished her and had her under house arrest for a week and then shipped her off to her grandmothers" Matt added.

"Buy why?" Jeff asked sadly rubbing his throat.

"Because she had sex," Amy said.

"Really? Maddy did it?" Christian asked walking over to the ropes and looking down at Matt and Amy.

"Yep, and guess who she slept with?" Matt asked sarcastically as he eyed Jeff.

"Who?" Shane asked.

"Jeff here seems to have ruined their daughter" Matt grinned.

"What? They said that?" Jeff asked climbing through the ropes.

"They found the letter you wrote her saying you two made love and according to her mother I couldn't have her new number because I associated with you Hardy's. Trish was denied an address to write to her because she dates Christian and he associates with you damn Hardy's" Amy chuckled.

"Damn! I'm guilty by association?" Christian laughed as Shannon drove up.

"Well, she'll be back in a few weeks when school starts" Jeff shrugged pulling off his white tank top.

"No that's it bro, she's gone for good. She's not coming back. She's banned from being anywhere near you" Matt told him as Jeff cursed under his breath and walked off towards the woods. Before he knew it he was running as if someone was after him. He finally stopped running after five minutes and sat down and leaned back against a tall tree. He covered his face and cried like a baby. "Madison!" he screamed over and over again until he started to choke. He lay back and stared at the blue sky. "Why God? Why is this happening?" he asked staring up into the sky until it turned gray and dark and rain started pouring down hard against his face. He sat there for hours as the rain pounded against his body as thunder and lightning boomed and streaked overhead. Around midnight, Matt and his Dad found him sitting against the tree staring off into space and trembling as if he was in shock.

"Come on son. Let's get you home and into some dry clothes" Gilbert Hardy said taking Matt's flashlight as he pulled Jeff up and helped him stand. He patted Jeff across the back. "Everything will be fine son, I promise" he grunted as they headed home as it started to rain again.


	3. See You In The Future 03

**Fourteen Years Later**

"Mom please!" begged Madison's thirteen year old daughter, Amber.

"No, you're too young to date! You should be focused on Christmas in three weeks" Madison argued.

"But Justin is so cool. We're not trying to date. We just like hanging out" Amber pouted.

"You need to be concerned about spending more time with your father. Adam is concerned about you constantly canceling you're visits to Florida" Madison pointed out.

"Dad annoys me okay? He stares at me all the time I'm there" Amber groaned.

"Maybe he's proud of the young woman you've become" Madison grinned.

"Mom! He has a wife and another kid. I hate it when he pretends like he cares about us" Amber huffed falling back onto the loveseat.

"Adam isn't pretending. He loves you"

"Like he loved you? He didn't even marry you Mom!" Amber argued.

"Hey! Adam and I loved each other. We just weren't in love with one another. We were friends in high school and we hung out together the summer I moved with grandma Ginny. Matter of fact, when I went into premature labor with you a few days before Christmas, Adam came to Charlotte and spent the night in the hospital with me until the contractions stopped. After you were born, he got you atleast one weekend out of the month. He was very responsible to be sixteen" Madison informed her as Amber stared at the picture of her and Jeff at the prom on the mantle.

"So, what about the pretty boy?" she pointed to the picture.

"Jeff was the love of my life. I wasn't over him when Adam and I got together. I guess you can say we both were on the rebound" Madison sighed.

"So, Jeff and Dad went to high school together?" Amber laughed.

"Yea, they were friends"

"Ooh Mom, you were scandalous!" Amber laughed as Madison blushed.

"Jeff never knew about us. We didn't tell anyone about us" Madison explained.

"We've been living in Cameron for two months and you've yet to run into Jeff?" Amber asked.

"Haven't been looking for him. I see him on TV. He retired a while back but went to wrestle for TNA and eventually ended back up on Raw. He's the guy with the colorful hair sometimes" Madison said.

"Wait...he's Jeff Hardy?" Amber eyed the picture closely. "Oh my God! Mom, you dated Jeff Hardy!" Amber screeched.

"Yes, we were in love when we were fifteen"

"What happened?" Amber asked with interest.

"Well, he got a girl pregnant and decided to marry her. We broke up. Your grandma and grandpa sent me away when they found out I was intimate with Jeff. We haven't seen each other since"

"So you and Dad hooked up and made me?" Amber figured out.

"Yea"

"So, I was a mistake?" Amber whined.

"No! We were happy we had you. You brought me back closer to my parents. They saw you when you were two months old and you drew them in and they accepted that I wanted to keep you. Matter of fact, your grandma wanted to bring you back to Cameron. She had you all the time but I decided I was going to raise you myself. Grandma Ginny was a great baby-sitter" Madison laughed.

"Yea, I miss her" Amber smiled. "Hard to believe she's been gone for three months"

"Yea, well we're back home in Cameron now. This house is our home now," Madison said looking around her parent's house. "I'm redecorating and over time it will feel more like home to you"

"I guess. Can Justin and I atleast go to the movies later? His nanny can drop him off and pick him up" Amber said pushing her black hair behind her ear.

"I guess so Amber. Call him and get the movie time" Madison groaned as Amber hugged her tightly.

"I love you!" she squealed running up the stairs to her room.

"I'm not ready for my baby to start dating!" Madison groaned before grabbing her car keys and heading out to the grocery store.

**Jeff's House**

****

"That's great son" Jeff Hardy nodded over his thirteen-year-old son, Nero's shoulder as he painted a picture of a meadow.

"You think so Dad? Really?" Nero asked full of hope.

"You are a great artist. Too bad you're not into wrestling but art is cool" Jeff teased ruffling his blonde hair.

"Dad!" Nero fussed trying to straighten his hair.

"You will definitely get a scholarship for this one" Jeff said proudly.

"I take after my old man" Nero laughed.

"Yea, you'll be rich enough to take care of me when I get old. Change my diapers and all" Jeff chuckled.

"Naw, that's when you go to the home" Nero teased.

"Oh that's cold man!" Jeff laughed as Amy and Matt walked into Nero's room.

"We heard you guys from the living room. Your front door was wide open" Amy grinned.

"I just came in" Jeff told them.

"Guess who's back in town living in her parent's old house ten minutes away?" Matt asked.

"I dunno. Who?" Jeff questioned.

"Madison" Matt replied with a wide grin.

"Oh" Jeff nodded.

"You knew?" Amy asked.

"No" Jeff said as Nero stared at him strangely.

"She's been back about two months according to Tonia. I saw her yesterday and she says Madison kept in touch with her over the years. Aren't you going to go see her?" Matt asked.

"What for? She's a part of my past" Jeff mumbled.

"So, you don't want to see her at all?" Amy asked in shock.

"Actually, I don't. Obviously she doesn't want to see me. She's been here a few months and haven't called me? I'm an easy person to find in this town," Jeff said curtly.

"Well, we just wanted to let you know before you ran into her" Amy said as she and Matt headed to the front door to go home.

"Madison huh?" Nero inquired.

"Old girlfriend" Jeff explained.

"You still like her huh?" Nero asked.

"No, I've been over Madison for years. We parted on bad terms so I prefer to leave it alone and not even think about her. She's a part of my past" Jeff said heading outside.

Nero stood in his room a few minutes trying to figure out where he'd heard the name Madison. Something hit him and he went to his father's art room and there on the wall was a painting of a beautiful half-dressed brown-eyed brunette lying across a bed. At the bottom right hand corner was Jeff's signature. On the bottom left hand corner was the word Madison written in tiny letters.

**Raw Taping**

****

"You lost?" Matt Hardy asked the dark haired, green-eyed girl who was looking around backstage in awe.

"I'm looking for my dad. He's Edge"

"Adam? I thought he only had a son?" Matt said pushing open a locker room door and ushering her inside.

"No, there's me too. He and my mom were teenagers in high school when I was conceived" she said sitting on the bench.

"That's funny. Adam and I went to high school together and he never said he'd gotten a girl pregnant" Matt said taking a sip of water from a cup on the bench next to her.

"That's probably because my mom was shipped off to Charlotte for being defiant" Amber laughed.

"You say your mom was shipped off? That sounds like what happened to the girl my brother dated, Madison Campbell" Matt said eyeing the girl as her green eyes got as big as saucers.

"That's my mom!" Amber shouted.

"No! How is Maddy?" Matt laughed as Amy stuck her head in the door and walked in.

"She's fine" Amber nodded.

"Hey Ames, guess whose daughter this is?" Matt grinned.

"Tell me she's not yours?" Amy groaned looking at Amber close up trying to inspect her facial features.

"No, Adam's! Take a wild guess who her mother is?" Matt challenged.

"Umm, someone we know?" Amy asked.

"From high school" Matt hinted folding his arms.

"Umm, Trina?" Amy asked.

"Umm no, she's with Crystal remember? This girl has to be about 12?" Matt asked Amber.

"Thirteen" Amber answered.

"Wow, so your mom had you young?" Amy pondered staring at her. "Macy Lombardi? Katie?"

"Nope! Give up?" Matt asked rocking back and forth anxiously.

"Yes!" Amy said giving an exasperated sigh.

"Madison Campbell" Matt laughed.

"What! You're Maddy's daughter? Wait...Adam's your dad? I never knew they hooked up" Amy frowned.

"Neither did I" Matt laughed. "Your mom dated my brother Jeff"

"The guy from the prom picture" Amber laughed. "He was hot" she grinned.

"I'm not so bad am I?" Matt questioned teasingly.

"Naw your okay" Amber shrugged.

"Your mom was my best friend in high school," Amy said rubbing her hands together. "Is she here?"

"No, she's probably at home or out with some new client she's always showing houses to. She went into real estate about four years ago. Always on the go" Amber shook her head.

"You look like your mom" Amy said continuing to stare at her.

"Amazing huh?" Matt asked as Amy nodded.

"Hey Amy, you coming to the club or what?" Trish Stratus asked sticking her head through the door with her eyes closed. "Matt decent?" Trish giggled.

"Yes" Amy laughed as Trish opened her eyes and walked in.

"Who's that?" Trish asked pointing to Amber.

"I'm Amber Campbell" Amber said offering her hand. Trish shook her hand.

"This is Adam's daughter" Matt chuckled.

"Oh, I didn't know he had a daughter" Trish said in shock.

"Yea, her mom is Madison" Amy said putting her arm around Amber as Adam walked in wiping his face with a towel as he joked around with Christian and Shane Helms.

"Hey!" Adam said hugging Amber. "You stayed out of trouble?" he scolded.

"Always" Amber answered quickly.

"Give me a few minutes to shower and we're out of here" Adam said trying to walk to the shower area but Matt and Amy stepped in front of him blocking his way. "What?"

"When were you going to tell us you had a daughter?" Matt inquired.

"And that her mother is Madison Campbell" Amy added.

"Umm...well I figured it was no big deal" Adam hunched his shoulders as he eyed Amber nervously.

"Adam, you never thought to mention you were dating Madison in high school?" Trish asked.

"Yea man, that's dirty to hook up with her after you knew how hard Jeff took their breakup" Shane Helms said walking over to Adam.

"Dude, that's heinous to sneak behind Jeff's back like that" Christian fussed grabbing clean clothes out of his bag.

"My thoughts exactly!" Matt shouted into Adam's face.

"Look, can we discuss this at another time?" Adam begged as he realized that Amber looked absolutely terrified as they all encircled him.

"Dad? What's going on?" Amber asked in a low voice.

"Nothing sweetheart. They all went to school with your mom and I. They never knew we dated when your mom moved to Charlotte" Adam explained.

"Everything is fine" Trish assured her. "Let me take you out for a burger or something so the guys can talk. Come on Amy, let's go. We'll meet you guys back at the hotel," Trish said opening the door for Amber and Amy. Amber looked at her dad feeling reluctant to leave.

"Go ahead sweetie, it's okay," Adam said in a chipper voice as she left with Trish and Amy. As soon as they were gone Adam turned and looked at Matt angrily."Hey Hardy, who gave you the right to dip into my personal business and question me in front of my daughter?" Adam shouted in his face.

"Why did you hide the fact that you dated Madison? You got her pregnant! You hid it for how many years Adam? Thirteen! How could you have done that?"

"You really want to know? Jeff got Stacy pregnant so it was all fair in love and war!" Adam screamed in Matt's face.

"Man that's sick!" Shane grimaced.

"Jeff knew I liked Stacy and he dated her anyway! Then he got her pregnant and married her. I had to see them together everyday! Why do you think I moved back to Canada? Stacy flirted with me letting me think there was a chance for us. We hooked up a few times and then she messed around with Orton. Next thing I knew she was back with Jeff and pregnant. It wasn't a revenge thing. I went to Charlotte to visit my aunt a few weeks after Madison left. I saw Madison at the mall. We hung out those few weeks and confided in one another. We realized that Stacy and Jeff hurt us so bad that we could no longer stand the pain. We had sex. I left a few days later but we kept in touch. She never told me over the phone that she was pregnant until her grandmother called my mom a few months later because Madison went into premature labor a few days before Christmas. I went there and stayed in the hospital with her until she was well enough to go home. After Amber was born a few months later I kept her atleast one weekend a month. That's why I was always busy the third weekend of every month. I knew I'd have Amber from Friday to Sunday. I wasn't ashamed of her by far but after I saw Jeff finally getting over Madison I figured the last thing he needed was to find out that I had a child with her, so I kept it a secret" Adam rambled out the whole story.

"Damn, you'd better be glad that Jeff is over Madison after all these years" Christian said heading to the showers.

"Yea, after all this time I'd say you were pretty safe now. The past is the past. I'm sure Jeff will see it that way too," Shane said grabbing his towels before patting Adam on the back before heading to the showers.

"So, I guess you'll tell him now?" Adam guessed eyeing Matt.

"I have no choice. He has a right to know so that he won't be in total shock when someone else mentions it in front of him" Matt said sitting on the bench. "Adam, you wouldn't be..." Matt started and thought better of it.

"Wouldn't be what?"

"Nothing. I'm going to the hotel. I'll see you later," Matt said grabbing his bag and leaving. Adam breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall trying to calm his nerves before heading to the showers.

**The Next Night**

****

"When were you ever going to let us know you were a mother?" Trish Stratus asked as soon as Madison swung her front door open.

"Trish?"

"Yea it's me," Trish said walking into the house. Madison tried to close the door but someone stopped her. She cracked the door open and saw Amy pushing her way into the house.

"You sneaky little slut!" Amy laughed pulling her into a hug.

"Amy! I missed you guys!" Madison cried as Trish hugged them tightly. They stood there holding one another for a few seconds before pulling away.

"We met your daughter last night" Trish said closing the door.

"Really?" Madison asked nervously.

"Really" Amy said throwing her arm around her shoulder.

"Met her father too" Trish piped in from behind the bar.

"Yea, he's a cutie. Can you believe we've known him practically our whole life?" Amy said sarcastically.

"R-eal-ly?" Madison stuttered.

"R-eal-ly" Trish mocked mixing drinks. "Amber is a little sarcastic but I like her. If I was allowed to be in her life from the beginning as her godmother, she'd be sweet and kind like me" Trish giggled.

"Oh please! I'd have been her godmother. I'm the responsible one" Amy fussed.

"Whoa! First off, she's very sweet. Matter of fact she's starting to like boys now and it's driving me nuts!" Madison screamed.

"Do you realize that it's just like we've never been apart?" Amy laughed throwing her body down across the black sofa.

"Yea, I see you still like to make yourself at home" Madison snickered as she sat in the black plush chair next to the sofa as Trish handed them drinks and sat on the matching loveseat.

"Can you believe we're grown ups?" Trish smiled.

"No. Anyway, why didn't you call us?" Amy asked Madison.

"I was ashamed. You guys looked at me as the strong willed one. The virgin who was saving herself for marriage and I ended up pregnant going into the eleventh grade. I was hurt and confused. I couldn't face you guys," Madison said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Jeff was so depressed when your parents sent you away. He had a little breakdown but after school started up he threw himself into sports and then he married Stacy. They have a son, Nero. They're no longer married of course. Lasted maybe three years before she up and left with Andrew Martin who wrestles as Test. She left Jeff to raise Nero alone" Amy told her.

"Yea, Jeff is a great father. I know you've watched him on television over the past few years" Trish said as Madison nodded.

"A few times" Madison lied. She watched wrestling every week on the phone with her old friend from the cheerleading squad Tonia. She'd try to stop from screaming every time Jeff got hurt so Amber wouldn't hear her.

"You should have gotten into wrestling with us" Trish said sipping her pink drink.

"It wasn't for me" Madison shook her head.

"Well, almost all of us are in the wrestling business" Amy pointed out.

"Yea, I saw Cena. He looks nice" Madison blushed.

"Oh, you're attracted to him!" Trish pointed.

"I wouldn't mind letting him rotate my tires" Madison admitted taking a sip from her glass.

"Madison! You're so bad!" Amy giggled.

"Hey, I'm human!" Madison argued.

"I can call him and give him your number" Trish offered.

"I may just take you up on that offer," Madison said raising her right eyebrow.

"What about getting Jeff to rotate your tires? He's single" Amy threw in.

"No thanks. I don't believe in going backwards," Madison said.

"But yet you'd hook up with Cena? He's a part of your past" Trish reminded her.

"Yea but I didn't sleep with him" Madison replied.

"So...you slept with Jeff?" Amy probed.

"I didn't say that" Madison laughed.

"You did!" Trish accused.

"You slept with Jeff? Tell us" Amy said nudging her.

"Yea, we made love," Madison admitted.

"I know, we heard about the letter your parents found that Jeff wrote saying that he didn't regret that you two had made love. Just wanted to see if you were still honest Madison" Amy winked.

"Yea my parents were adamant that I stay away from him. They shipped me off so he wouldn't ruin my life...well that was then and this is now. I'm over Jeff now" Madison nodded trying to convince herself.

"So, Amber is Adam's daughter? I'll admit the first thing that popped into my mind was that she was Jeff's when they said you were her mother. I couldn't see you and Adam together but stranger things have happened" Trish chuckled.

"Guess who we saw a few weeks back?" Amy smiled.

"Who?"

"Trina and Crystal! They are like the biggest web designers out there now. They are actually cool now. They have a business called T&C Web Designs" Amy laughed.

"They were so happy too. They hated us in high school and are wrestling fans now. Weird huh?" Trish grinned.

"Yea, that's awesome that they're nicer than they were in high school and are actually happy" Madison chuckled.

"Yea, I have Chris and Amy has Matt" Trish sighed.

"Chris?" Madison asked.

"Jericho" Trish said happily.

"Oh no! You went from Christian to Jericho?" Madison asked in disbelief.

"Yea yea! Jericho matured okay?" Trish laughed.

"Good for him. I'm so happy for you guys," Madison said.

"Yea we all turned out pretty good," Amy said lying back on the sofa.

"Who's up for pizza? Oh come on! We're Charlie's Angels remember?" Trish asked placing her hand over the table.

"I'm in!" Madison shouted placing her hand over Trish's.

"Here we go! Oh okay! I'm in!" Amy giggled and placed her hand on top of theirs.

**The Same Night At Jeff's**

****

"You're not going to respond?" Matt asked as Jeff walked across the living room with a blue bandanna wrapped around his head. He was in a pair of paint splattered blue jean overalls with no shirt underneath. His hands were covered with black, yellow, blue, and red paint. He picked up his beer off the coffee table and took a few sips.

"What am I supposed to say? I'm gonna kick Adam's ass for something he did years ago? It's just not worth it to get all upset about something that was out of my control. I'm cool with it" Jeff said calmly as he leaned back against the wall.

"I figured you'd have some type of response whether it was anger, regret, disappointment or something," Matt said staring at Jeff as he shook his head.

"Madison and I were over years ago Matt" Jeff reminded him.

"You must have forgotten I was with dad the night we found you in the woods trembling and in shock" Matt reminded him. "The many nights I heard you crying over her in your room when you thought we couldn't hear you" Matt said.

"Hey, after a few weeks I was okay" Jeff chuckled.

"Jeff you cried for over six months! Dad and I wondered if you needed a psychiatrist" Matt laughed.

"I'm okay. I deal with things in my own way" Jeff told him as he finished up his beer. "Now can you leave so I can get back to my painting?" Jeff asked.

"Fine, throw me out! See how I treat you when you come to my house" Matt fussed heading to the door as Jeff laughed at him. After he left Jeff headed to the room he painted in. He stared at the painting of a man sitting on a bench doubled over in pain. He stared at it until it began to blur. He blinked a few times and it blurred even more. He touched his face and realized it was wet with tears.

"No! Get out of my head!" Jeff screamed as he pushed the painting on the easel over and dipped his hand in the paints and smeared the painting until he could no longer recognize the man on the bench doubled over in pain that reflected his feelings. He wiped his hands onto his overalls. "You are a part of my past! Don't you dare try to come back into my life after giving my friend a child!" he shouted up at the painting on his wall of Madison lying across his bed. She was nude with a red sheet wrapped around her body as she stared at him as if she was looking into his eyes, his soul.

Grocery Store

Madison headed down the flour and sugar aisle. She threw a few boxes of brownie mix into her basket. She'd decided to make a cake and eyed the boxes of instant cake mixes. She decided on strawberry cake and vanilla icing. She went to turn the corner and slammed into a basket coming from around the corner. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Madison shrieked.

"It's okay" Jeff said glancing over at her and then did a double take. "Madison?"

"Jeff. I didn't know it was you" Madison stuttered. He looked so hot in his blue jeans and white sweater.

"I heard you were here in Cameron. I figured we'd run into one another but not literally," he said leaning on his basket.

"Well, nice seeing you" Madison said pulling her basket back and going around him.

"Still running away from me, huh?" Jeff asked.

"I've never ran away from anything a day in my life" Madison said over her shoulder.

"You never called to let me know you were okay"

"You never tried to find me to see if I was okay" Madison challenged.

"Are we going to argue?"

"No, this conversation is over!" Madison huffed going down the other aisle.

"So, you have a kid with Adam huh? Didn't take you long to move on" Jeff scoffed pulling up alongside her.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you screwed my friend and gave him a kid! I never would have thought that you had it in you to be a slut" Jeff shook his head in shame right before Madison slapped the taste out of his mouth. "I'll let you get away with that because I accidentally let my thoughts be heard" Jeff laughed rubbing his inflamed right cheek.

"I hate you Jeff Hardy! I'm glad we didn't work out because you've turned out to be an egotistical asshole!" Madison shouted in his face.

"Back out of my face Madison! I'm no longer the lovesick teenager who loved you. I'm a man who has a son to worry about. Your opinion of me means jack to me!"

"Don't remind me that you knocked up that tramp" Madison grumbled getting her basket and heading to the checkout counter. She paid for her groceries and headed out to her black Altima. She put her bags inside the car and fumbled with her keys and dropped them on the floor trying to hurry up. As she threw the last few bags into the car she closed the back door and heard the locks click. "Shit! My keys!" she whined peering inside the window eyeing her keys lying on the gray carpet. She leaned against the car and realized she needed a cellphone at a time like this. It was after 9 and she was starting to feel uneasy as if she was being watched in the dark, not to mention she was freezing.

"Hey!" Jeff shouted from across the parking lot. He walked over to her car. "Why aren't you gone?"

"I locked my keys in the car" she pointed at her back window.

"I see" Jeff said turning and walking off. He slowly got in his car and drove off.

"Asshole!" Madison laughed in disbelief. She went into the store and called for roadside assistance. She waited fifteen minutes and headed back to her car. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Jeff standing next to her car with his arms folded.

"Thought you'd left" Jeff grinned.

"Called for help"

"Your keys" he said handing her the keys. "I couldn't leave you here in the cold" he shrugged. "I popped the lock. I guess me being able to break into cars were one of the many things your parents hated about me" he smiled.

"Yea, among other things" she said taking her keys and getting in her car.

"No thank you or a little reward for getting your keys out?" Jeff teased.

"Thanks" she said starting her car.

"Are you going to keep running from us clearing up what happened between us?"

"I'm not running, I'm walking away or driving away or whatever!" she sputtered.

"I make you nervous?" he asked in a pompous tone.

"You make me ill. The mere thought of you makes me want to vomit!"

"So you're saying I do bring up an emotion in you even though it's gross?" he chortled.

"Go to hell Jeff" she shouted closing her door.

"Only if you come with me" he teased as she backed up almost running over his feet. "You can run but you can't hide!" Jeff shouted after her as she drove out of the parking lot.

**A Few Days Later**

****

"So you saw him?" Adam shrugged.

"Do you know how hard that was?" Madison shrieked.

"Maddy! Calm down!" Adam laughed forcing her to sit down.

"I'm calm but yet I'm falling apart"

"Maddy, you're still letting him get to you. Stop freaking out" Adam chuckled. "Jeff will not pop up on your doorstep, trust me! He has too much pride. He may want to but he won't. He totally lost it over you years ago. He doesn't want to get involved with you again unless he's a glutton for punishment" Adam giggled.

"Gee, thanks a lot!"

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that" Adam grinned caressing her shoulder. "You look pretty in pink" he sighed eyeing her light pink sweater.

"Thanks"

"You'd look even prettier naked" Adam hinted caressing her cheek.

"You're married Adam" she implied.

"Yea, and your just so eager to remind me. Oh, by the way, we need to talk about Amber. She was questioning me about something she learned in school a few weeks back and I couldn't lie to her about it so..."

"Hey Dad" Amber said coming through the front door with shopping bags.

"Got my Christmas gift?" Adam asked trying to peek in the bags.

"Yes and you can't see" Amber laughed pulling the bags out of his reach.

"You and Justin have fun shopping together?" Madison asked.

"Yea, his nanny is the coolest. If she wasn't in her late 40's Justin would fix her up with his dad but he's too young for Ms. Nettles. He's like 30" Amber chuckled.

"Stop playing matchmaker young lady" Madison pointed.

"Yes ma'am. I guess Justin and my plan to hook you up with his Dad is out now huh?" she grinned.

"You've seen him?" Madison inquired.

"No" Amber giggled.

"Oh yea, that idea is definitely out" Madison frowned.

"Justin says his dad is handsome and gets a lot of women," Amber said.

"Well how can I compete with all those women? I want an ugly man that I can have all to myself" Madison laughed.

"Yea right! You've never dated an ugly guy in your life" Adam derided.

"They were normal looking" Madison argued.

"Come on princess, we're going to get a Christmas tree" Adam hollered up at Amber as she took her bags upstairs to her room. "Hey, Justin's dad may be normal looking" Adam said looking over at Madison.

"No thanks. I want to be single awhile" Madison replied.

"I get it" Adam laughed.

"Get what?"

"He's no Jeff Hardy. You have to get Jeff out of your system" Adam fussed.

"He is! I've been dating a guy I showed a house to but I'm taking it slow"

"Good for you"

"I'm ready," Amber shouted coming down the stairs handing them both sheets of paper. "My Christmas list" she shrugged walking to the door.

"A car?" Adam shouted.

"Being able to stay out to midnight?" Madison yelled.

"Just kidding! Here's the real lists" she giggled handing them the lists.

"Whoo! Clothes and her own phone line" Madison sighed with relief.

"Yea, just the simple stuff huh?" Adam frowned eyeing the list she gave him.

"What's on yours?" Madison asked trying to see his list. He quickly folded it up and placed it in his pocket.

"It's between Amber and I" Adam said with a worried look on his face. He pasted a fake smile on his face. "Let's get out of here and get this darn tree!"

**Conversation With Tonia**

****

"So, you saw him. Were there any sparks?" Tonia asked as she scooped up her black cat and scratched behind his ear.

"No!" Madison said quickly.

"You're lying" Tonia giggled.

"No"

"Yes. You still want him don't you?" Tonia probed.

"No. I just want to be able to speak to him without getting nervous"

"Hmm, what did he say?" Tonia grinned.

"Stop grinning!" Madison shouted.

"I'm not!" Tonia lied as her cat Salem purred.

"Umm hmm. Anyway, he was pissed at me but for some odd reason he came back and got my keys out the car"

"I heard" Tonia giggled.

"From who?"

"Amy. Jeff told Matt he saw you and you know Matt can't hold water" Tonia smiled pushing her brown hair back into a ponytail and tying a rubber band around it.

"What did Jeff tell them?" Madison asked with interest.

"He said that you were still pretty and that he'd hoped you'd gotten fat from having eight kids" Tonia teased.

"Tonia! Honestly, Jeff looks good. I can't lie about it. He looks damn good"

"Good enough to sit down and talk out the past to maybe work towards having a future together?" Tonia suggested.

"Ehh, talk yes. Date? No" Madison sighed sadly. "He called me a slut Tonia"

"He was angry! He didn't mean any of it"

"Well, he said it in a hateful way" Madison whined causing Tonia to laugh.

"You two will be in bed together by Christmas" Tonia promised.

"I can't even see myself with Jeff sexually" Madison said even though she probably would attack him and rip his clothes off if they were left alone too long. Madison laughed to herself realizing she still wanted Jeff a little bit. She was in denial and she was on a path of nothing but pain and heartache messing around with Jeff Hardy.

"Well, Charlie is home with the kids. I need to go get them ready for bed so I can have my husband all to myself" Tonia chuckled.

"Be careful or you two will be expecting baby number three" Madison taunted.

"Hey, what can I say? My husband still can't keep his hands off of me" Tonia bragged. "You just make sure you and Jeff use protection," Tonia said before hanging up leaving Madison at a loss for words.

**Amber's Dinner Date**

****

"Mom, this isn't fair!" Amber whined as they waited for Justin and his nanny, Ms. Nettles in Chili's.

"I want to meet his nanny so that we can make arrangements to meet so that I can pick you up after the movie" Madison said sipping on her Dr. Pepper.

"I don't want Justin to think I'm a kid" Amber huffed crossing her arms.

"Ambrosia Collette Campbell?" Madison warned.

"Mom! Don't call me Ambrosia! I hate that!" Amber pouted.

"Relax. Justin is coming in now. We'll work out the plan to pick you two up and I'll leave" Madison promised as Justin sat at the table.

"Hi Ms. Campbell" Justin smiled widely pushing a piece of blonde hair behind his ear. "My Dad gave Ms. Nettles the weekend off, thank God," Justin said rolling his eyes. "He's seeing I'm maturing and won't need a nanny after awhile. My Dad will take us instead" Justin said pointing to the door as Jeff Hardy made his way over to them in a heavy black leather jacket, black shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black boots. He froze in his tracks and looked at Madison and Amber then back to Justin. "Dad! Over here!" Justin waved Jeff over to the table.

"That's your father?" Madison pointed.

"Yea" Justin nodded proudly.

"Jeff Hardy is your Dad?" Amber asked with an amused look on her face. "He dated my Mom in high school." Amber snickered as Jeff sat at the table and cleared his throat.

"Long time no see," Jeff said as he stared at Madison intensely.

"Jeff" Madison mumbled looking away quickly.

"This is Adam's daughter?" Jeff asked staring at Amber so hard that she started to move in her chair uncomfortably.

"Yea, I'm Amber" Amber responded shaking his hand.

"Amber" Jeff said letting the name roll off his tongue as he stared at her trying to figure out why he felt a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I thought your son's name was Nero?" Madison asked.

"It is. Justin Nero Keibler-Hardy" Justin answered before Jeff could respond.

"I think we should go" Madison said standing up and grabbing Amber by the wrist and tossing a few dollars on the table for the sodas.

"Why? What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"You can't date his son!" Madison hissed pulling her up from the table.

"Mom! You're hurting me!" Amber cried out.

"Let her go!" Jeff demanded standing up. "My son is a good person! She'd be lucky to date a boy as nice as him!" Jeff yelled at Madison causing customers at other tables to stop and stare.

"Amber go to the car!" Madison demanded handing her the car keys.

"Why?" Amber asked through tears.

"Just do it!" Madison shouted at her.

"I hate you!" Amber screamed at her as she ran out the restaurant.

"Look at what you did?" Justin said getting up to go after Amber.

"No you don't!" Madison said stepping in front of him. "You stay away from my daughter. You two are no longer allowed to see each other, you understand?" she said in a shaky voice as Justin stared at her with big sad blue eyes.

"Nero, go to the car" Jeff said calmly staring at Madison as if she was crazy.

"Okay" Justin said grabbing his keys and heading to the car.

"You are absolutely bonkers! What happened between us years ago has nothing to do with those kids relationship" Jeff muttered.

"Yes it does! I will not let him do her the way you did me!" Madison whispered.

"You know what happened back then! I had no choice," Jeff said angrily.

"Yes you did! You could have chosen me!" Madison shouted.

"That wasn't an option," Jeff said in a tired voice as he stared into her light brown eyes.

"Yes it was, you just didn't stick around long enough to see it!" she said poking her right index finger in his chest. He looked down at her finger and grabbed it. The warmth from his hand caused her heart to race even faster.

"Calm down Maddy. People are starting to really stare" Jeff whispered.

"Don't call me that!" she said pushing him in the chest.

"Maddy! Madison!" he shouted after her as she walked towards the exit.

Madison headed out the door and tried to remember where she'd parked. Jeff was right behind her. She smelled his cologne before she saw him. "What do you want?" she asked turning to face him.

"For you not to hate and prejudge my son because of who his mother is" Jeff said straight out.

"I don't hate him"

"Why is it a problem for him to take your daughter to the movies?" Jeff asked.

"Because...he's a Hardy!" Madison cried wiping tears from her eyes.

"That's bad because?" Jeff asked holding her face between his hands forcing her to look into his green eyes.

"Because...because...so is Amber!" she shouted pushing past him and headed to her car never looking back.

Jeff stood there with his mouth hanging open. He covered his chest and sat down slowly on the hard bricks surrounding the flowerbed. He was starting to hyperventilate. He didn't know how long he sat there. "Dad? You okay" Justin asked touching his shoulder.

"Yea son, I'm fine. I don't think you should see Amber anymore. Not that I'm against it but I think it would be best for everyone involved" Jeff said standing up as his feet felt like little needles were sticking into them. He headed to the car with Justin and got in.

"So, Amber's mom is the lady in the painting. You're first love," Justin said as they headed out to the highway.

"Something like that" Jeff answered staring straight ahead.

"So in other words, I can't date Amber because you and her mom will probably be dating," Justin said running his hands through his short blond hair.

"I doubt it" Jeff said through a huge smile that started to spread across his face. He realized that Amber wasn't Adam's daughter but his. He actually had a little girl! Then the anger took over as he realized he'd missed out on all of the firsts, like her first word, step, or tooth. Then he realized that Madison left Cameron because she was pregnant. She never even tried to get in touch with him to tell him. He would have definitely married Madison. He knew that in his heart.

"Dad, why are you frowning?" Justin asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm just a little pissed son. Nothing for you to be concerned about" Jeff assured him as he went over in his mind what he wanted to say to Adam and Madison.

**Shooting Pool**

"So I was like dude she totally hates your ass!" Adam laughed along with Christian and Jericho as Matt leaned over the pool table to take his shot.

"Dude, that sucks!" Christian snorted as Jeff stormed over to the side of the pool hall where they were standing.

"What's up Jeff?" Jericho smiled but his smiled quickly faded as he noticed the anger masked across Jeff's face. Jeff grabbed Adam and punched him across the face twice before slamming him onto the pool table and grabbing him around his collar.

"You knew didn't you?" Jeff shouted in his face.

"What is your problem?" Adam asked wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Jeff, calm down!" Matt said trying to pull him off of Adam.

"Tell them what you did!" Jeff demanded shaking him by his shirt collar.

"I did nothing to you!" Adam swore.

"You kept my daughter to yourself all these years!" Jeff hissed as Matt let him go and stared down at Adam with a sickened look on his face.

"Is this true?" Jericho asked.

"Let me up and we can talk" Adam shouted. Jeff let him go so he could stand up.

"Start talking Copeland" Jeff ordered.

"Look, I ran into Madison a few weeks after she was shipped off to her grandmothers. When I saw her she was already showing in late August. I promised to keep it a secret. We became close and when she went into early labor her grandmother assumed I was the father and called me because Madison's parent's had disowned her because she'd slept with Jeff and gotten pregnant" Adam said as Jeff realized how horrible things must have been for Madison back then. "I offered to say I was actually the father because her parent's were forcing her to give the baby up for adoption in order to come back home. She figured with me as the father her parents couldn't force her to give the baby up without my signature on the papers. They feared that my mother and I would fight them. When Ambrosia was born I got attached to her. I won't lie. So many times I wanted to tell you Jeff but I lost my nerve. A few times I saw you with Stacy and decided not to tell you. I was hurt that she'd chosen you over me. I'm over her now but back then I hated you and wanted to get a little revenge on you but I never meant for it to go on for almost fifteen years. Ambrosia will be fourteen on February fourteenth. How appropriate for you and Madison huh? Valentine's Day" Adam chuckled.

"So her name is Ambrosia?" Jeff laughed. "She has my eyes. I couldn't stop looking at her for some reason. When she shook my hand I felt close to her" Jeff muttered to himself.

"Adam, you kept me away from my niece? Not to mention Dad away from his only grandchild" Matt complained.

"I did what I did back then so that Madison could keep her baby. After a few months her parents saw the baby and fell in love with her. They wanted Madison home but Jeff had started planning he and Stacy's wedding. Madison couldn't bear seeing you with her so she chose to remain in Charlotte. By the way, there's something you should know about Amber that Madison doesn't know. Amber knows I'm not her real father. A few weeks back she asked me my blood type and like a fool I told her. She told me that I couldn't be her father because my blood type and her mother's blood type could never equal to hers. I was stumped. I told her I was her stepfather. She's never mentioned it to Madison but she's been snooping around and asking me weird questions about who Madison was involved with back then. She knows Jeff was her first love but I doubt if she figured it out yet. According to her Christmas list, the only Christmas gift she wants from me is to tell her who her real father is. I don't know what to do. Bet you didn't know that Amber's actually a natural blonde so she has Jeff's hair color and eyes" Adam shrugged.

"She's a blonde?" Matt asked.

"Yea, she dyed her hair black a few months ago with some friends while Madison was at work. Boy was Madison pissed!" Adam laughed. "Actually, as a blonde she favors Jeff more" Adam admitted.

"Damn" Christian sighed.

"How do I tell her who I am?" Jeff inquired as he sat up on one of the pool tables.

"I don't know" Adam answered.

"Talk to Madison first jackass! Maybe you two can talk to her together" Jericho suggested.

"I don't think Madison is even ready to see me right now. I'm not even sure I'm really ready to see her again," Jeff said covering his face with his hands.

"Bro, you have to get it over with eventually. I'll go with you" Matt offered.

"No, this is something I have to do myself" Jeff said getting off the pool table and heading for the door.

"Good luck!" Christian shouted.

"Thanks" Jeff said as he left out the door.

"Maybe I should go over there," Adam said starting to leave.

"Whoa! You've done enough. Let them work things out for themselves" Matt said picking up his pool stick. "Let's play some pool"


	4. See You In The Future 04

"So, I can see you again?" asked Donald Walden, a guy Madison had gone out with a few times over the past month. She wasn't ready to bring him around Amber yet. He was a successful stockbroker she'd shown a house to two months ago. Donald was sweet, romantic, and downright hot! He had short black hair and sky blue eyes that you could get lost in if you weren't careful.

"Sure. I'll call you" Madison said walking up the steps to her house.

"Is your daughter home tonight?" Donald asked wiping snow off his coat.

"No, she left a few hours ago to go over to my parents for the weekend" Madison said as Donald leaned over towards her face.

"Can I come in for a little while?" Donald whispered against her ear.

"Donald" Madison giggled.

"Come on, you know you want to do it" he grumbled huskily in her ear.

"Well...I think you may be right about..." she said in a silky voice as her front door swung open and they were staring at Jeff with a bottle of beer in his hand. He was wearing a pair of red, white and black plaid flannel pajama pants and a white and black bandanna was tied around his head. His tanned chest and rippled stomach caught Madison's gaze for a few seconds and then the hip dents caused her to lose track of everything she was saying.

"Glad you finally made it home" Jeff sighed. "I've been waiting on you for over three hours. I had to make myself comfortable" he said innocently. "Who's the suit?" he asked pointing at Donald.

"My date! How did you get in?" Madison demanded.

"Oh, my daughter let me in. I mean, our daughter" he smiled at the reaction on Donald's face. "Oh, by the way I'm her husband" Jeff said extending his hand but Donald stared at it instead. "We like to play these little games where we go out with other people and then bring them back home" Jeff teased sipping on his beer.

"He's lying! Donald I'm sorry about him being here. Jeff, go home! I'll call you later," Madison yelled at him

"See, this is the part where we have a huge fight to make you think there's actually a chance for you two but as soon as you leave there'll be some hot make up sex. Imagine how loud we can be with the kid away for the weekend" Jeff whistled shaking his head.

"Shut up! He's lying!" Madison shouted trying to cover up Jeff's mouth but he ducked away from her.

"See? This is the part where she let's you think there's a chance for you two" Jeff laughed. Madison tried to push him back into the house but he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Sorry man but this is where your date ends. My wife and I need to get this little game started so..." Jeff said closing the door in his face with his foot and locked it as Madison screamed for him to put her down.

"Are you crazy?" Madison shouted as Jeff dumped her on the sofa.

"Whoo! That was fun" Jeff said finishing his beer.

"Why did you do that? I really liked him!" Madison whined throwing her purse on the table and standing up.

"We need to talk," he said grabbing his shirt and jeans off the loveseat. "By the way, I took my clothes off right before I opened the door. I felt like we didn't need any interruptions tonight. Amber was nice enough to let me sit here and wait for you. I looked through a few photo albums and took a few pictures of my daughter if you don't mind" he said patting his pants pocket.

"What do you want to talk about?" Madison said taking off her coat and tossing it over the back of the chair. Jeff eyed her body in the tiny black cocktail dress she was wearing.

"Why you never told me that I had a daughter?" Jeff said towering over her 5'7 frame.

"I didn't want to interfere in your life. Be honest, if I'd have told you that night at the movies that I thought I was pregnant too you'd have thought I was grasping at straws to keep you" Madison said staring into his green eyes.

"Well, I may have been suspicious but I'd have made you take a test. I knew I was the only one you were with so I would have eventually believed you" Jeff replied.

"I took a test the morning you left and I wanted to tell you but after Stacy announced her pregnancy I was crushed. I'd imagined you'd be happy and that we'd have gotten married after high school. I never anticipated on my mother taking out my bathroom trashcan the next day and finding the pregnancy test and then the letter from you saying we'd had sex. They were so disappointed in me" Madison said covering her face as she remembered the embarrassment she felt as her parents asked her personal questions about her sex life with Jeff.

"Madison, I heard you were sent away for being sexually active with me but I never guessed you were pregnant. I thought about trying to find you so many times but I got scared everytime I got near Charlotte. Every time I wrestled in Charlotte I wondered if you were out in the crowd watching me. I'm sorry I hurt you but that gave you no right to lie and deceive me all of these years!" Jeff fussed raising his voice at her.

"Lie and deceive? I just never got in touch with you. You're the one who moved on and never looked back!" Madison argued. "Then you come here and mess up my date! I liked Donald! I should be angry, not you!"

"What? Lying and deceiving begets anger!" Jeff screamed at her.

"Don't yell at me! I can't talk to you when you're yelling at me! Look, let's just get some rest and meet up tomorrow to talk calmly" Madison suggested.

"I'm not going to let you get off that easy" Jeff laughed.

"I'm not trying to"

"Amber is short for Ambrosia. You knew if I heard her real name I'd have figured out she was my daughter, right?"

"Yea, you're a real genius Jeff" Madison snorted.

"If she was blonde I'd have known instantly. Her eyes and nose is a perfect match to me" Jeff frowned.

"Yea, pretty much" Madison agreed.

"I want to get to know my daughter Maddy" Jeff said through sad eyes. "She's almost an adult and I know nothing about her. Help me get to know her. You owe me that much" Jeff swore under his breath.

"Okay, but we have to keep her and Justin apart. That would be incest Jeff" Madison cringed.

"No it wouldn't" Jeff said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Nero isn't my blood son. Stacy lied. I had a blood test done and he wasn't my son but I'd married her and started to love him already. Randy Orton is his father. He didn't want anything to do with Stacy after he got what he wanted. She knew I was responsible" Jeff sighed sitting on the arm of the loveseat.

"So she lied and broke us up and it wasn't even your baby?" Madison said angrily.

"It appears so. You had my child and never said a word. So in the end I'm still played for a fool" Jeff hissed.

"Don't say that! I wanted to hurt you but if I'd have known you weren't his father I'd have told you about Amber but Adam said he was your son"

"Only Matt, Dad, Nero and Amy knows the truth" Jeff told her in a quiet voice. "Come here" he said reaching out for her.

"Why?" Madison asked nervously taking a step back.

"Just come here" Jeff chuckled holding out his hand. She walked over to him and took his hand. He ran his hands over hers slowly. "You have the softest hands," he said in a low tone before raising her hands to his lips and kissing them softly. He stood up and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Madison groaned.

"I want to see if it's still there for us" he whispered.

"It's not"

"Prove it" he challenged as he brushed her lips lightly. He pulled away and stared at her face, as her eyes remained closed for a few seconds. He ran his fingers through her black hair and kissed her again, this time with more urgency. Madison placed her hand on his chest and tried to push him away but they struggled against one another until he broke the kiss.

"I'll call you when Amber is back home. Lock the bottom lock on your way out. Goodnight Jeff" Madison said heading upstairs leaving Jeff standing there looking dazed. As soon as she got up to her room she closed the door and tried to breathe evenly. Her heart was racing as if she'd been in a marathon. "Cold shower" she mumbled as she got out of her clothes and took a twenty-minute shower. She stumbled out the bathroom a few minutes later in a navy T-shirt. She felt around in the dark for her bed and climbed in and lay there quietly in deep thought.

"It's still there" Jeff whispered in the dark. Madison jumped up in the bed and realized Jeff was sitting in the chair in the corner across from her. He stood up and walked across the carpet to the bed as the moonlight from the bay window illuminated his body. He climbed onto the bed and got under the cover as Madison tried to get from under the cover but he pulled her against him and rolled over on top of her.

"Can you get off of me?" she asked calmly as her heart raced erratically.

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you go" Jeff teased trying to kiss her but she kept turning her head. He grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her passionately. He pressed his warm body against hers as they groped one another. Jeff released himself from his flannel pajama pants and positioned himself between her legs.

"Stop" Madison moaned against his mouth as he pushed halfway into her causing her to gasp.

"I can't" Jeff groaned into her mouth as beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he slowly glided in and out of her wetness. He grabbed her right leg and repositioned himself so that he could slide deeper into her hot tightness. "Shit!" he mumbled as he closed his eyes as she moaned underneath him as her hands roamed up and down his back and cupped his buttocks. He trembled from her touch and grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers between hers as they kissed one another fiercely until they came together.

"Oh my God! Jeff!" Madison screamed out as she grabbed at him trying to pull him closer to her as he pulled away from her and smiled widely. "I love you!" she shouted between convulsions.

"I know" Jeff laughed quietly pulling her into a tight hug as he kissed her shoulder until her orgasm subsided and she came back to her senses.

"I can't believe I just slept with you!" Madison muttered against his shoulder.

"I can. You still love me" Jeff bragged.

"How do you know I love you?"

"You just told me while you were in the throes of passion" Jeff teased.

"No I didn't!" Madison argued.

"You got a tape recorder?"

"A video camera, why?"

"We'll do it again and I'll get you on tape shouting out that you love me" he said looking her in the eye.

"Whatever!"

"Come on, get the camera and let me prove you wrong" Jeff chuckled pulling her nightshirt over her head. "You are still just as beautiful as I remember you," he said sitting up in the bed.

"You look good too" she blushed.

"Get the camera" he demanded.

"Fine!"

"Ooh a porn movie" Jeff said kissing her on the ear as she reached over in her nightstand drawer and pulled out a camera. She sat it on the nightstand and aimed it towards them as Jeff turned the lamp on. "Just so happen to have it in the nightstand huh?" he taunted. She pressed the record button as Jeff pulled her over to him for a quick kiss. "Let's get freaky" he moaned sucking her nipple.

Madison opened her eyes to the bright sun blinding her. She covered her face and realized that she must have been dreaming the night before. She turned over to see Jeff sleeping soundly. She stared at him for the longest time until he finally cracked a smile.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer" Jeff chuckled opening his eyes

"You devil! You were awake all this time?" Madison giggled.

"Yep! I've been up since noon"

"Noon?" Madison shouted glancing over at the clock. It was a little after one in the afternoon.

"Yes. I want to keep you next to me all day" he sighed snuggling against her.

"I was planning on Christmas shopping. Christmas is one week away" Madison groaned as Jeff kissed and sucked on her neck.

"Later. Come make me feel good" he whispered in a sweet boyish voice as he pulled her over on top of him and they began to make love. Twenty minutes later they were so into one another that Madison didn't hear the bumping going on downstairs. Jeff pulled away from her. "You hear something?"

"No" Madison breathed heavily as she continued grinding against Jeff.

"Maddy, someone's in the house," Jeff said in an alarmed tone just as Doris and Daniel Campbell walked into the bedroom.

"What the hell!" Daniel Campbell shouted as Madison grabbed the comforter and tried to cover herself as Jeff pulled her down against his chest.

"Mom and Dad, what are you two doing here?" Madison asked still struggling against Jeff as her mother had a look of rage on her face.

"Amber forgot her favorite boots. We brought her by the house to get them" answered Doris Campbell.

"As soon as our backs are turned you go and jump back into bed with this hoodlum! I swear you just keep going backwards!" shouted Mr. Campbell.

"With all due respect sir, we're thirty now. We can make our own decisions and not need your approval" Jeff replied calmly as Madison slid off of him and grabbed her nightshirt off the floor and put it on.

"I can't believe that you'd go sleep with the same guy who knocked you up at fifteen and then left you for someone else!" Mrs. Campbell said placing her hand on her hip and leaning against the wall.

"Mom, you thought Adam was Amber's father!" Madison argued.

"Are you crazy? I wasn't stupid. I knew that Jeff Hardy was Amber's father before she was even born. You were head over heels in love with him. You weren't running behind anyone but Jeff Hardy and I hated it" her mother seethed.

"Well, I suggest that you guys get over yourselves because I plan on seeing Madison anytime I want and to be a part of my daughters life" Jeff informed them as he placed his arm around Madison's shoulder and noticed Amber standing in the doorway staring at them in shock.

"Oh my God! I knew it! I knew you were hiding something big! I knew you were possibly my father but...why would you hide that Mom?" Amber asked sadly as Madison covered her face. "I hate all of you!" Amber screamed before turning and running out of the room.

"Look what you've done to our granddaughter!" shouted Mr. Campbell as they heard the front door slam.

"Can we talk about this another time? I need to go after my daughter!" Madison screamed at her meddling parents as she reached for a pair of sweats and put them on as Jeff slid into his flannel pants.

"I'll get my shirt downstairs and try to find her. She couldn't have gone too far," Jeff said hurrying out the room.

"Madison, how could you do this?" asked her mother.

"Mom, honestly don't go there with me!" Madison warned. "What is it about Jeff that's so bad?"

"He's weird! His music is that devil type music. He dresses odd too. He actually wore skirts years ago! How can he be a father to Amber? What will he do? Give her fashion tips? Trade skirts with her?" her father challenged.

"He deserves to have a chance to get to know her"

"Madison, if you choose to be with that man then you can't live in our house" her mother said flatly.

"Fine, I'll find a new place for Amber and I. You two can sell this house. Right about now, I don't give a fuck!" Madison said angrily heading out of her room to go find her daughter.

**The Park**

****

"You okay?" Jeff asked walking over to Amber as she sat in a swing in the park crying.

"No!" Amber shouted at him through tears.

"Hey, I don't blame you for being mad" Jeff laughed nervously as he sat in the swing next to Amber. "I just found out about you a few days ago. I was pretty pissed at your Mom and Adam"

"I see you forgave her pretty quickly," Amber said sarcastically.

"Yea, Maddy and I were like that. We never fought for long" Jeff chuckled.

"Except when it came to me. She left Cameron because of me. If you'd have made up with her even a year later we may have been a real family. That's all I've ever really wanted for us. I knew Adam wasn't my Dad. I felt it in my heart. He tried but we just didn't have that father/daughter connection. I looked nothing like him. His son looks like his clone. I guess you've noticed I favor you more than my Mom. I've been looking at pictures of you and Matt online. I found a few of you as a kid. I freaked out at the resemblance between us. I started thinking you were the only other guy that was in my Mom's life back then. When she freaked at the restaurant I kind of knew you were my father" Amber said wiping tears from her eyes.

"If I knew your mother was pregnant back then I would have married her" Jeff said honestly wiping the tears from Amber's eyes.

"You two may have ended up divorced and hating one another" Amber sniffled.

"No. I doubt it. I tried hating Madison for years but eventually I'd find myself lying in bed at night wondering if she was thinking about me. I still love her. After all of these years no one has been able to take your Mom's place in my heart. I'm ready to be a family with you and Madison" Jeff smiled.

"What about Justin?"

"He's my adopted son. He's not my blood son but I feel like he is" Jeff told her.

"So he and I aren't real siblings?" Amber asked.

"No"

"So we could date?" Amber asked.

"No! That would be weird" Jeff frowned. "Ambrosia, if it's okay with you, I'd like to get to know you better. Maybe we can hang out and learn about one another"

"I'd like that. Just as long as you don't call me Ambrosia," she said with a sour look on her face.

"Why not?" Jeff smiled.

"I hate that name. I swear I don't know what Mom was thinking when she named me that" Amber giggled.

"She was thinking about me. The first time your mother and I were together I lit a candle in my room. The scent was called Ambrosia" Jeff smiled.

"Together?" Amber said furrowing her eyebrow until she realized what he was referring to. "Oh, you mean really together for the first time!" she said covering her mouth.

"Yes. She liked the scent of that candle so much. I think that's where she got your name from and I think that's when we made you" Jeff grinned.

"Well, when you explain the meaning behind it, it actually seems romantic. I like my name so much better" Amber smiled as Madison walked across the park towards them.

"I'm glad your okay" Madison said placing her hand over her chest. She squatted down in front of Amber and touched her hands

"We were just discussing why she won't be able to date Nero, among other things" Jeff grinned winking at Amber.

"I still say we can date. It's not incest" Amber argued.

"We'll see" Madison said running her fingers through her hair. Her natural blond hair color was evident from her roots.

"I'm going to let my hair go back blonde. The black hair was a depression thing when great grandma Ginny died. I'm no longer depressed. I have other things I need to focus on like getting to know my father" Amber sighed pulling at her shoulder length hair.

"We can get it done this week" Madison nodded.

"I was telling Amber that I'm ready to be a family with the two of you. You two will have to accept Nero though," Jeff said.

"I can deal with that" Madison told him.

"Mom?"

"Yes baby?"

"Are we moving again?" Amber asked looking up at Madison.

"Yes, I'm going to find us another place to live" Madison nodded.

"I figured that" Amber sighed.

"We'll build a home and decorate it like we want" Madison promised.

"Hey, wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this?" Jeff asked.

"We'll still live in Cameron" Madison laughed trying not to shiver.

"Your damn right you will!" Jeff smiled grabbing her hand.

"So, are you two officially dating?" Amber frowned.

"Well..." Madison started.

"Yes" Jeff answered slowly eyeing Madison.

"I guess I'm okay with that since you've already sealed the deal with him. Twice!" Amber mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that" Jeff grinned. "Can I hug you?" he asked Amber. She looked reluctant at first and stood up.

"Yea, I guess" Amber said giving Jeff a hearty hug as snowflakes started to fall around them.

"I don't know about you two but I want to go home to the warmth of a roaring fireplace," Madison said as her teeth chattered.

"Home? Isn't grandma kicking us out?" Amber shivered.

"We'll stay there a few days until we find something better" Madison promised.

"I have a free room at my house" Jeff offered.

"We'd need two" Madison said.

"I was thinking you could bunk with me" Jeff muttered so Amber wouldn't hear.

"Ohhh!" Madison shook her head getting what he was saying.

"So, where are we going?" Amber asked walking ahead of them.

"You two are coming home," Jeff said.

"Home?" Amber asked arching her eyebrow.

"Yea, home" Jeff said following them down the sidewalk.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

****

"I can't believe you're just jumping up and moving in with this man! You don't know who he is now! Get to know him again first" Mrs. Campbell pleaded as Madison walked past her with her bags.

"Sweetheart, think about what will happen to Amber if you two don't work out. She doesn't know this man. She'll be crushed," Mr. Campbell said trying to get his daughter to listen.

"Daddy, I love him! I always have! I'm grown now, not fifteen! You two may have been able to keep us apart back then but now we're old enough to decide what's best for us" Madison said taking her bags to her car.

"Can you help me grandpa?" Amber asked struggling down the stairs with her suitcases.

"Amber honey, you're welcome to stay here or with us" Mrs. Campbell told her in a loving voice.

"I want to get to know my Dad. The best way to get to know him is to stay with him. If it doesn't work out I'll come stay with you guys" she laughed as Madison headed back up the stairs to her room. She went inside and realized Jeff wasn't in there. She went down the hall to her old bedroom and found him sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked leaning against the doorjamb.

"Taking a trip down memory lane. Wanna join me?" he asked reaching his hand out for her. She came inside and closed and locked the door. "I found this letter I wrote to you. How cheesy was I? See you in the future? What was I thinking back then?" he scoffed.

"I don't know but I was really hurt"

"I see. The paper looks like it was balled up" Jeff grinned.

"Balled up, stepped on, thrown in the trash. You name it and I may have done it to that paper" Madison teased.

"I was thinking about the first time we made love and then the two nights I stayed here" Jeff said running his hand across the navy and hunter green comforter. "We pretended like we were married and did really grown up things. Remember? I left here on cloud nine. Then Stacy called and asked me to meet her at the park and dropped that bombshell on me a few hours after I left. I shouldn't have married her. I could have been a father to Nero and still been with you. I plan on making everything up to you, I promise. There will be no more secrets or games. From now on its honesty all the way for us" Jeff said pulling Madison down on the bed next to him.

"No more secrets" she agreed.

"Think we could get a quickie in for old times sake? I'm feeling a little nostalgic," Jeff said crawling up on the bed and patting the comforter waiting for her to join him. "All I need is ten minutes" he laughed.

"That's all?"

"Well, I won't make it a habit to be quick but..."

"Umm hmm. Shut up and kiss me" Madison lamented before pouncing on him.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

****

"Finally came up for air?" Mr. Campbell said as Jeff made his way down the stairs twenty minutes later.

"Yes sir" Jeff answered before grabbing a few bags and taking them out to his car. He came back inside and closed the door. "Amber, can you go help your Mom out? I need to talk to the in-laws" Jeff smiled.

"Okay" Amber chuckled heading up the stairs.

"In-laws?" the Campbell's mouthed to one another.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Campbell, let's talk seriously. Why don't you like me?' Jeff asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Where do I start?" Mrs. Campbell replied.

"You got our daughter pregnant and then married another girl you'd knocked up for one thing!" Mr. Campbell said angrily.

"That's understandable" Jeff agreed. "I married Stacy true, but I later found out that she'd lied to break up Madison and I. She knew I'd never have left Madison for her so she lied to get me back" Jeff explained. "While I nearly had a nervous breakdown from you two shipping Madison off to Charlotte, she never even told me that she was pregnant. My friend Adam hid that I had a kid for almost 15 years. He knew she was pregnant by me and never said a word. Can you imagine how hurt I was when my adopted son ended up dating my daughter? Amber will be fourteen soon and I know nothing about her likes or dislikes. I have a lot to learn and make up for. I'll never understand why you people hated me when I did nothing but love your daughter" Jeff said sadly.

"You weren't the type of boy we saw Madison with" answered Mrs. Campbell.

"You used Madison and walked away from her. You were always wrestling and being violent. You later started racing bikes. If you were with Madison she would have ended up on one of those bikes or in that car you crashed years ago. She could have ended up dead being with you. You were trash!" Mr. Campbell fussed.

"So in other words, I was too poor for your daughter? Me being not as fortunate as her made me violent and reckless?" Jeff questioned.

"That's pretty much it" Mrs. Campbell grunted.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but that violent wrestling stuff I did growing up made me a millionaire. Matter of fact, not meaning to brag but I'm worth more than you two put together. So, who do you think would be more able to take care of Madison and Amber for the rest of their lives?" Jeff asked smugly.

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this!" Mrs. Campbell huffed.

"No, you don't. Madison and I will get married and guess what? You two will be there with smiles on your faces. I'm going to make her happy or die trying. That I can promise you both. If you two decide not to accept us being a family with Amber and my son Nero then I have to warn you that you'll be barred from seeing any other children Madison and I make together, and trust me we've probably already made another baby. If not, we'll just have fun practicing" Jeff grinned deviously as he saw the annoyed looks on their faces.

"Madison knows about your plans to fill her up with babies?" Mr. Campbell inquired.

"No, but we discussed it years ago. We wanted two to three kids together. I just realized something. For years you two would see me around town and gloated at the fact that I wasn't in my kid's life. You knew Adam wasn't the father because when you looked at Amber you were looking at me" Jeff laughed. "So I'm just curious, how was it looking at your grandchild knowing she was part Hardy?"

"Ambrosia is a Campbell!" shouted Mrs. Campbell.

"Ambrosia Hardy. She was named after an ambrosia scented candle I lit the first time Madison and I made love. I think it was sweet of her to name her after such a special occasion. Don't you think so Mr. Campbell?" Jeff taunted.

"Look, the last thing I want to imagine is you and my daughter going at it" Mr. Campbell said raising his hand. "I'm tired of the fighting! If she wants to be with you then I won't interfere"

"Thank you sir" Jeff nodded.

"Daniel! How dare you go along with this travesty!" Mrs. Campbell shouted.

"Doris? Shut up! Let's go! Now!" he demanded, as she stood there with her mouth hanging open. She grabbed her purse and sashayed out to the car.

"I love your daughter. I want a chance to love my daughter too," Jeff said to Mr. Campbell.

"Good luck"

"You think I'll need it?" Jeff asked nervously.

"No. Doris will be in your face just to test you. In time she'll crack. She always does. I guess I'll be seeing you next week," Mr. Campbell said pulling his coat on.

"Next week?" Jeff asked.

"Christmas dinner at our house" he reminded him.

"Oh yea. See you then" Jeff said standing and walking over to the stairs as Mr. Campbell left out the front door. "Maddy!"

"What!" she shouted in an annoyed tone.

"I'm going to the house to straighten up. I'll see you guys later!" Jeff yelled.

"Okay!" they both said in unison.

"Love you" Jeff whispered looking upstairs. He broke into a grin realizing he was saying it to both of them and then he realized he had to fill Nero in on everything. He hoped he'd accept them living under the same roof with them. Things just had to work out.

**Later That Evening**

****

"Dad, what are you doing?" Nero laughed an hour later as Jeff rushed down the hall with boxes from the guestroom.

"Getting the room ready for Amber. I'm having new beds delivered tomorrow. I can't sleep in the same bed with Madison that I slept with other women in. That would be disrespectful," Jeff said pacing back and forth. "I still haven't decided on what color I'm painting her room" Jeff said throwing boxes into the garage.

"Dad, calm down!" Nero laughed grabbing Jeff by the shoulders.

"You're right, I'm overreacting huh?" Jeff asked getting hold of himself.

"Umm, yea. You're starting to freak me out. Besides, Madison called and said they were coming tomorrow morning so you could straighten the house up. I think it's kind of cool that Amber is your daughter. Weird, but cool"

"This thing you two have going on has to stop. I have to be able to trust you not to try anything with her. I can trust you right?" Jeff questioned.

"Dad, sex is the last thing on our minds. Amber is saving herself for marriage" Nero blushed.

"Good, let's keep it that way until you two are atleast 18" Jeff pointed at him. "Then again, so was Madison" Jeff muttered to himself remembering the moment he realized Madison was a virgin. "Having a kid in your teens is hard. Trust me!" Jeff said throwing a pair of overalls to Nero.

"What are these for?"

"I just decided to paint Amber's room. I still have that light purple paint in the garage. It would be better than the plain beige color the room is now," Jeff said heading to the garage.

"Dad, you are really trying to impress Madison and Amber huh?" Nero teased following Jeff to the garage and grabbing a can of paint.

"I have a lot to make up to Maddy. I have to go out on the road tomorrow for Raw. You'll have to entertain them for a few days. Christmas is next Tuesday. I haven't gotten Madison a gift yet" Jeff fretted.

"Anything you get her, she'll like" Nero smiled.

"I guess. She's not picky but Amber may be" Jeff nodded as Nero handed him a few paintbrushes.

"Yea and what about Christmas dinner with the Campbell's? Can I just go straight to Uncle Matt's?" Nero chuckled.

"Hell, I'd rather be at Matt's too" Jeff grumbled.

"We're staying two hours right?" 

"One if I have anything to say about it" Jeff smiled as his cellphone rang. He quickly answered it. "Hey Matt. You busy? Well why don't you, Shane, and Shannon come over for awhile. I'm painting the guestroom but Nero and I should be through in an hour or so. It's about 6 now. Come by about 8. I'll see you guys soon" Jeff smiled and hung up the phone.

You're putting them on clean up duty aren't you?" Nero accused.

"Of course! I'll feed them and give them something to drink. They won't see it coming" Jeff grinned deviously.

**Christmas Day**

Madison handed Kevin the dressing she'd made for Christmas dinner as Amber took the pies up to the house.

"I see she went back blonde" Kevin grinned as his wife got their 3 month old son out of the carseat and covered him with a blanket. Kevin was a successful engineer. He'd made his millions making video games. He stood watching his wife carry their son into the house and smiled from ear to ear.

"You seem full of joy" Madison laughed.

"Yea, I am. I heard you and Jeff are back together. I actually stopped by and saw him last night. We had a few drinks and talked. I basically asked him what his intentions were with you and Amber" Kevin said sounding as if he were her big brother instead of her little brother.

"Where was I?" Madison wondered.

"Out with Amy and Trish. I think you all were picking up Trina and Crystal" Kevin said taking the pan of dressing from her.

"Oh yea. We all hung out at Tonia's getting a little drunk" Madison giggled.

"Well, Jeff seems to be sincere and sure about his feelings for you and Amber" Kevin said as a black BMW pulled up. Nero got out and walked up to the house as Amber stood in the door with Mrs. Campbell and invited him in. Stacy Keibler got out the car and walked towards Madison.

"I'll take this dressing on in the house for you" Kevin said eyeing Stacy's long legs in her short red dress.

"Tell Jeff I'll be in to rescue him in a minute" Madison chuckled.

"Okay" Kevin laughed heading into the house.

"Hello Madison" Stacy said walking up to her.

"Hi"

"I guess you won. I hear you and your daughter is living with Jeff and my son" Stacy said with contempt.

"Yes we are. Actually she's Jeff's daughter as well. I never told him I was pregnant because you had already dropped a baby on him. Only thing is that Amber is really his child" Madison told her.

"He's taking your word for it?"

"Yes he did but we all went and took blood tests a few days ago. Amber wanted documentation for her Christmas gift from Jeff. He's her father with an accuracy of 99.999%" Madison grinned.

"Hmm, I guess the best woman won then huh?" Stacy asked with an attitude.

"This was never a competition but even your lies couldn't keep Jeff and I apart forever" Madison said as Jeff came outside. He slowly walked over to the two women who appeared to be in the middle of an intense conversation.

"Babe, you coming in? It's freezing out here," Jeff said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Madison's shoulder's.

"I'm coming" Madison said putting her arm around his waist.

"Merry Christmas Stacy" Jeff nodded at her.

"Same to you. I'll let you get her in the house. That dress is a little short and thin for this weather" Stacy said eyeing Madison's knee length crème colored dress.

"Hey, this is one of the gifts I gave her this morning. It's no shorter than that thin piece of material you're wearing" Jeff pointed out.

"True, her dress is pretty thin and short" Madison agreed.

"You're just jealous that I have long beautiful legs" Stacy fussed.

"I'm not short Stacy! Trust me, you have nothing I want" Madison laughed as Jeff kissed her on the lips right in front of Stacy.

"Whatever!" Stacy scoffed heading to her car and leaving.

"That was mean Jeff" Madison giggled.

"Ehh, she deserved it. Let's get through this visit with your parents. I got a new game from Kevin. I'm anxious to play it over at Matt's later. By the way, did I tell you how incredible you look in that dress?" Jeff said practically salivating.

"Yes, but you can tell me again" Madison flirted as her father stood in the doorway.

"You two plan on staying out here in the snow making out or coming inside?" Mr. Campbell chuckled.

"We'll be there in a minute" Jeff answered staring into Madison's eyes. "I can't wait to marry you"

"We agreed to do it next month. Be patient" Madison giggled as he playfully tickled her.

"Patience is one thing I don't have but for you I'll have to be. I just may have another gift for you" Jeff said arching his eyebrow.

"No more gifts!" Madison warned.

"Just one more but you'll get it tonight" he said pulling her up to the house.

**Christmas Night**

"You and my parents being civil to one another was amazing! Watching you and my Dad discuss sports and ideas for landscaping their yard was too cute. Then the news that Matt and Amy are having a baby just topped off the evening" Madison grinned standing out on the deck at Jeff's house staring off into the distance as Jeff stood behind her lighting white ambrosia scented candles.

"Yea, it's about time!" Jeff chuckled.

"Trish told me she and Jericho are tying the knot next year. Everyone is happy" Madison sighed pleasantly.

"Yea, it appears that way huh?" Jeff said walking up behind her. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her on the ear.

"Amber likes you. She's in awe of you. That's a plus"

"Yea, I promised to take her fishing soon. Dad and Nero are going to go too. Wanna join us?"

"No, I'll stay home and wait to cook whatever you guys catch" Madison smiled.

"You know what?" Jeff asked turning her around to face him.

"What?"

"I have another gift for you" Jeff blushed.

"This beautiful crème colored dress, earrings, bracelet and shoes I'm wearing was enough" Madison laughed.

"I like to go overboard sometimes" Jeff said handing her a box. Madison opened it to find a pair of peach cheeky lace panties with the matching bra.

"Oh, okay" Madison giggled. "I guess since the kids are at Matt's for the night this is a hint to put these on?" Madison jeered.

"Umm, not yet" Jeff shook his head. "We've come a long way to get where we are tonight. Honestly, I never thought we'd find our way back to one another but I'm so glad that we did. I closed myself off to any real chance at love the day I found out you were sent away. I lay awake at night thinking about you for years. I remembered the way you sighed in your sleep, the way you looked into my eyes and made me want to melt. Just the idea of the way you touched me made my skin tingle. I'd close my eyes and could virtually feel the way your hair felt like silk against my skin, the intoxicating smell of your skin, and the taste of your lips. I willed you to call me or to come back to me so that I could be whole again. It took some years but you finally heard my cries. You brought along a big surprise with you in Amber. I feel as if I'm doubly blessed because I got you back and a daughter. She's a part of us, can you believe that?" Jeff sighed in disbelief. "Today was a wonderful day. I felt that it was only appropriate to end this night with love. So..." Jeff said pulling her close. "Look closer in the box" he whispered.

Madison looked at him strangely and pushed the panties and bra to the side in the box and realized there was a ring sitting in the box. She covered her mouth as Jeff picked up the ring and nervously grabbed her left hand. "Oh my God Jeff" Madison moaned as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so nervous" Jeff trembled.

"Me too" Madison said as her heart hammered against her chest.

"Madison, I love you with all my heart" Jeff said in a shaky voice. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Jeff finally said as he wiped sweat from his right brow.

"Yes. I'll marry you baby" Madison breathed heavily.

"Thank God!" Jeff exhaled as he slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her. He pulled away a few seconds later and looked over his shoulder. "She said yes!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Thank goodness!" Trish sighed walking out onto the deck in a burgundy bridesmaid dress with Jericho, Amy, and Matt close behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Madison asked in shock.

"We're here for your wedding" Amy answered adjusting her burgundy bridesmaid dress before handing Madison a bouquet of deep red and white roses.

"Huh?" Madison asked in confusion as her parents, Tonia, Crystal, Trina, Christian, Shannon, Shane, Amber and Nero walked out onto the deck dressed in their wedding attire.

"I got Reverend Jacobs here like you asked" Gilbert Hardy said pulling the reverend out onto the deck.

"I thought we were going to get married in a month" Madison asked Jeff.

"I had to think of a way to get you to take the blood test with Amber and I last week so..." Jeff shrugged.

"I can't believe you" Madison said sitting the box down on the deck and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hey, you got my permission to marry her, so is there going to be a wedding tonight or what?" asked Mr. Campbell.

"There'd better be!" Kevin said walking out onto the deck with a video camera.

"Come on, let's do this!" Amber said anxiously standing next to them.

"Yea, let's make our family complete" Nero added.

"You heard them" Jeff laughed handing the wedding band to Matt to hold.

"You guys ready?" asked Reverend Jacobs.

"All my life" Jeff said staring into Madison's brown eyes. "You ready sweetheart?"

"I'm with you" Madison grinned grabbing his hands.

**One Year Later**

"Merry Christmas" Jeff whispered in Madison's ear. She yawned and stretched like a cat.

"Merry Christmas baby" she grinned placing a kiss on his cheek. He threw his arm around her waist as she stared at the Christmas tree lights as they blinked.

"You ready to head over to Matt's in a few hours? We still need to make an hour visit to your parents?" Jeff asked caressing her protruding belly. She was seven months pregnant and happy all the time. She fingered his platinum wedding band on his finger and smiled.

"I guess" Madison grinned turning over on the sofa to face him.

"Amber called. She says Amy, Trish, Trina, Crystal, Katie and Tonia are already in the kitchen cooking over at Matt's house. The guys are playing video games in the living room so I definitely have to get over there to beat all of them" Jeff said pulling her close.

"Mmm, I just want to stay here at home with you all day" Madison moaned.

"We could use the, "You're not feeling well" excuse again like we did for Thanksgiving" Jeff laughed fiddling with the sleeve of her light pink sweater.

"No, it's Christmas. We should make an appearance" Madison giggled as he nibbled on her neck. She rolled off the sofa and walked over to the slide door and opened it. She walked out onto the deck and let the cold air hit her in the face. She inhaled deeply and smiled as Jeff walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you Mrs. Hardy" Jeff murmured against her neck.

"I love you too"

"I think we may have a problem on our hands with Nero and Amber" Jeff groaned.

"I know. They're almost the age we were when we made love for the first time" Madison breathed heavily.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yes but he's kicking field goals in there" Madison winced as Jeff caressed her stomach feeling his son kicking.

"I can't wait to see him. Hold him and tell him how much I love him. I just hope Nero and Amber doesn't make us grandparents early"

"No, they want to go to college. I don't think they'll screw up. Nero and I had the talk" she laughed.

"So did Amber and I" Jeff said obviously amused at her talking to Nero about sex. "I don't know if I like being stuck playing bridge with your Mom through the week when I'm off. I mean I like her now but must I be tortured by being forced to hang with her and her old biddy friends for two hours? They leer at me as if I'm a piece of meat!" Jeff frowned.

"They're just admiring your hip dents" Madison giggled as he rolled his eyes up into the top of his head. "I'm heading on over to my parents to give them their gifts and then I'm going on over to Matt and Amy's to help them cook"

"Wait for me, I'll be just twenty minutes getting ready" Jeff said heading to the room.

"Hey! I'm already dressed. I just have to put on my shoes" Madison said putting her boots on and smoothing her black pants with her hands. "I sat out something for you to wear on the bed"

"How would I live without you?" Jeff asked walking over to kiss her softly on the lips. "You'll wait for me angel?" he begged.

"Yes! How can I refuse that beautiful face?" Madison groaned grabbing him by the chin and kissing him hungrily. "Hurry up and get dressed before I leave you" she said sitting down on the sofa.

Jeff stared at her a few seconds and a wide grin broke across his face. The vision of her in his home pregnant with his son made him get a warm tingly feeling all over. They were a real family now. He remembered the painting he'd started a few day ago, a family portrait. He was waiting for little Jeffrey to come so he could add him to the photo with himself, Madison, Nero, and Amber. He realized Madison was staring at him with a huge grin on her face. They were so in love and it just kept getting better. "See you in the future, Mrs. Hardy" Jeff grinned backing up into the room.

"I'll be waiting!" Madison shouted after him as he headed to take a shower. "Always" she whispered happily leaning back on the sofa with an uncontrollable grin on her face.


End file.
